


Locked Up Naked in the Bathroom Together

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Group Sex, Harem, Impregnation, Imprisonment, Menstruation, Nudism, Oral Sex, romantic, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: Jim wakes up to find himself locked in a bathroom with four lovely girls -- all five of them naked. With unlimited food available from a dispenser in the wall, they can survive indefinitely. There is emotional distress, and also the matter of hormones and libido.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim's awakening was a long, slow process. He would become dimly aware of a real world and conscious of the fact that he was sleeping, then drift off again. In one surge towards wakefulness he was aware that he was lying on his back on a hard surface, and something cool and hard was against his right shoulder. As he rolled just a bit to his left, he touched warm flesh. Suddenly his desire to awaken intensified, he blinked several times and managed to get his eyes open. As he lifted his head he felt faint and his vision went black. He put his head back down. His heart beat fast because the little he had seen made it clear he was in a very strange situation. He was lying completely naked on the ceramic tile floor of a bathroom, his right shoulder against the base of the toilet. To his left was a sleeping naked girl and to her left was another, the three of them in a row.

His pounding heart soon had him completely awake, and he carefully sat up. He had missed a third naked girl in the line, and then he saw another one lying in the bathtub. 

He stood unsteadily and staggered to the door, stepping carefully to avoid girl thighs and calves. He tried the door but the handle would not turn. It didn't have any sort of button or other standard mechanism that would unlock it. He twisted it with all his might and nothing happened. One peculiarity was a nozzle on the door at chest height, and below it a button. He pressed the button and heard a faint whirring on the other side of the door as a little thick fluid came out of the nozzle and splattered onto the floor. It stopped as soon as he released the button, and of course the door did not open. A little had landed on his arm, and a careful taste revealed it was mildly sweet.

Since he couldn't escape, he turned to examine the situation he was in more closely. It was a fairly standard bathroom layout, narrower right inside the door but quickly opening out to the left. There was a sink on the left built into a simple vanity, a toilet beyond that. A slightly longer-than-normal tub was built into the wall at the far end , starting right at the front of the toilet. There was no window. The ceiling was quite high, however, and there was a skylight in the middle, its dim illumination suggesting dawn or dusk. There were also lights on up there, but no switches or electric outlets anywhere in the room. There was no shower curtain or curtain rod, and there were no towels on the racks. The toilet paper dispenser was empty.

His last memory was falling asleep in his own bed, and this situation was beyond bizarre. He considered shouting for attention. That of course would be likely to wake up the girls, and he imagined what it would feel like for them: locked in a bathroom naked with a naked man. He wasn't sure if the presence of the other girls would make it better or worse. Assuming they knew as little as he did, waking up could be terrifying.

The girl who had been next to him had full breasts and a full bush of pubic hair. The next one over was somewhat developed but looked younger, the next one over younger still, with downy hair between her legs and nipples that had been stirred by puberty, but little in the way of mounds behind them. The one in the tub, as far as he could see, showed no sign of puberty. As he took this in he realized his cock had started swelling. That would hardly put them at ease.

As he debated what to do the oldest girl began stirring. Standing by the door, he covered his privates with his hands. She lay still for a few more seconds, and then he saw her cross that threshold where she realized something was very wrong. She jerkily got herself to a sitting position, gasping, and upon seeing him her eyes went wide, and she folded her arms over her chest and raised her knees as the instinctive reaction to her nakedness. He kept one hand over his cock and lifted the index finger of the other to his lips with a "shh" sign. He did the best he could to shrug his shoulders and convey his bewilderment. She closed her mouth and looked around. She looked at the door and Jim demonstrated that it was locked and shrugged his shoulders once more. Fortunately his cock was not at all erect.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

"I have no idea."

"How long have you been here?"

"I woke up a couple minutes ago -- I was lying next to you. I have no idea how we got here, do you?"

She shook her head.

"I tried the door first, and thought of waking up the rest of you but figured you'd be terrified."

The big girl nodded.

Then the next girl over began to stir. The big girl turned to lean over her. Jim stood facing the corner where the door hinge was.

"Huh? What?" said the awakening girl in a loud voice.

"Shhh! We have no idea what's going on..."

But this girl would not be shushed. She shrieked, and as Jim stood facing his corner he heard a rapidly expanding blend of shrieks, curses, and voices as the others woke as well.

The big girl strode up behind Jim and tried the door. She pounded on the door with all her might, and Jim could tell that it was no ordinary hollow bathroom door but solid wood. As she retreated the next-oldest girl tried it too. That done, all the girls stayed back from him a couple feet.

There followed a volley of yelling for help and a couple ear-splitting screams. 

"Let's be quiet -- see if anyone heard us," said the big girl.

The silence that followed was complete.

There were several more minutes of chaotic chatter, then things quieted down. Jim turned his head slowly. The girl who had shrieked sat at the foot of the tub, knees up in front of her to hide her nakedness as best she could. The little girl lay in the tub, peeking over the edge. The second-smallest sat on the toilet with the top cover down, arms crossed in front of her chest, right leg crossed over left. The big girl stood with her butt against the sink, but as she saw Jim looking she turned away to face it.

Jim thought about what he had picked up from the chatter. "I bet you don't want me to turn around, so I'll just talk like this, OK?" He was facing the corner.

There were a few murmurs of assent.

"We're in a really weird situation, that's for sure. Let's see what we know. None of you remember coming into this room... You don't know each other... This bathroom doesn't look familiar to any of you..."

After getting a systematic report from each girl, they discovered that Anne was 15, Liz was 13, Caroline was 11, and Kira was 7. Jim himself was 48. They all lived in the same area of Massachusetts. In fact, they all lived in Cambridge, except Liz, who was from Arlington. The last thing any of them remembered was going to bed on Wednesday evening, May 11th.

Anne said, "Did any of you happen to notice that we're all naked?"

There were a couple of smiles.

"AWK-ward!" said Liz. Bigger smiles.

"I'm scared," said Kira.

"I'm scared too," Jim said at once, and there was general assent. "Here's an idea to deal with the humongous awkwardness of being naked for the moment. I'll shut my eyes and you guys can take a good look at the room." He was aware they might be more than a little embarrassed being seen naked by the other girls, but figured he'd have to leave that to them to sort that out. "Oh, this weird thing to my right is some kind of dispenser, and when you press the button stuff comes out. I tasted it just a little and it seems kind of sweet."

They quickly learned that the medicine chest and vanity under the sink were empty. The toilet worked, along with the hot and cold water in the sink and in the tub. The shower worked and the lever that allowed the tub to fill worked too. In all those respects it was a functioning bathroom.

In every corner of the ceiling, 15 feet up, there was what appeared to be a video camera, and there were ventilation ducts up there. A they talked, the skylight got brighter, indicating it was morning. It was warm -- about 80, Jim estimated.

Each girl tried the door with all her might.

"Someone's going to come let us out soon, right?" said Liz.

"Hope so," said Jim.

Liz took a mouthful of the sweet goo and said it seemed kind of like pudding. The others urged caution, but she swallowed it without any immediate ill effect.

"Hmm," said Liz. "If they were going to get us real soon, they wouldn't need to give us food."

Anne said, "I just realized that if that goo is some sort of complete food thing, we have everything we need. Water from the sink, a toilet, even a way to wash up. It's warm enough here we don't need clothes. There's room to lie down."

"There's no mattresses or pillows or anything," said Liz.

"Yeah, but you don't need those to survive," said Anne.

"And no toilet paper," said Kira.

"You can always rinse off in the tub."

"Take a bath after every pee?"

"No, just squat and splash some water."

"Oh. How long could we survive?" asked Kira.

After a moment of silence, Jim said, "Indefinitely."

"Whew!" said Kira, apparently glad they wouldn't die of starvation.

Jim sighed. "That's the good news. The bad news is that maybe that's what they're actually planning."

"Oh," said Kira quietly.

Liz called out, "Help!" in a loud voice. After a brief discussion, they all agreed to scream in unison as loud as they could, wait 20 seconds to listen for an answer, then repeat several times.

After listening in vain for a full minute after their last scream, Kira started sniffling, then crying. Jim heard Anne move and murmur some comforting words. When he sneaked a peek, she was sitting awkwardly in the bathtub with her, both facing the far wall, arm around her shoulder, while Kira leaned her head against her.

"Hey, Jim, are you sure this isn't all your idea?" Liz said.

"No! I want to be out of here as much as any of you."

"There's nothing fun about being locked in a bathroom with four naked girls?" Anne said.

"Not when you can't get out and have no idea what's going to happen next."

"Well, you better stay there with your eyes closed," said Liz. "Not looking at us."

"I haven't been looking at you."

"I've seen you looking."

"Of course I've been looking around now and then to try to see what this place is, but I'm not looking at you."

"But you can't help see us when you look."

Jim said, "I'll promise to keep my eyes closed for a while, and if I need to open them I'll give you warning."

He sat down facing the door, crossed his legs and let his head fall into his hands. He was bent over enough to hide from view his parts that were not welcome in a girl's locker room.

Conversation among the girls covered a lot of ground. Then Kira said, "You guys all have different-size boobs, and different hair down there."

"Yes, Kira," said Anne. "But it's not nice to talk about it."

"Especially with him listening in," added Liz.

Jim knew from his early survey that none of these girls had anything at all unusual to feel self-conscious about. They all looked perfectly normal, and they all had attractive faces too. That wouldn't keep them from feeling insecure, of course.

Kira said, "It's all natural, right? They told us that in Growing and Changing, right? Girls all develop at different rates and everything."

Conversation drifted to more mundane topics, then Kira said, "Do you have your periods yet?"

"Kira!" said Caroline. "That's personal. And there's a man listening in. Jeez."

"Oh, shit," said Anne.

"What?" said Kira.

"Oh..." said Caroline.

"Oh!" said Liz.

"What?" said Kira again.

"My period's due any day. What are we going to do?"

"I guess you get the bathtub!" said Liz brightly.

"Blech!" said Anne.

Listening to all this Jim got a lazy erection. Not that periods themselves were exciting, but girls that were old enough to have them were exciting. His cock was safely hidden from view, he hoped.

Conversation among the girls turned to lighter subjects and continued for some time -- hours, probably, though they had no way of measuring time.

After a lull, Anne said, "But seriously, who did this, and why?"

The subject had come up before but it had quickly gotten emotional and hysterical -- not that Jim could blame them for feeling hysterical.

Sensing a calmer climate and hearing no immediate answers, Jim spoke. "I've been thinking about that too. Someone must have broken into our houses and drugged us. If someone wanted to kill us, they could have just killed us. Or if they wanted to hurt us they could just do that."

"They could have raped us!" said Liz.

"Well, yeah," said Anne. "If they could carry us here they could have done anything. Maybe they did! Gross! None of you feels sore or anything down there?"

No one did.

"Or maybe Jim's supposed to rape us!" said Liz.

"No," said Jim quickly.

"Liz!" said Caroline plaintively.

"Jim's not going to rape us," said Anne quietly.

"How do you know?" asked Liz. "But I guess there's four of us and only one of him."

Anne said, "No, that's not it. Think about how he's acted. There he is sitting with his privates covered, facing away from us, not looking. Letting us talk and talk."

"Yeah, I guess," said Liz.

"Men's bodies are natural, too," said Kira. "He shouldn't have to just sit in the corner like he's been bad. It's not his fault he's a man."

"Hmmm," said Anne.

"That's very nice of you, Kira," said Jim. "But for now let's just keep it like this."

"OK."

Jim continued, "There's lots of other things to think about, right? Whoever did this could have kidnapped a single girl. Three boys. Two old women and a baby. As far as we know, any combination. He could have tied is up. He could have stuck us in an apartment, or a cellar, or a kitchen. But he stuck us in a bathroom. Very close quarters. Without any clothes on. And there are those cameras on the ceiling."

"Hi, camera!" said Liz. "See my boobs!"

"One man and four girls," he continued. "And I hope you won't mind my adding that you're all very attractive girls. Pretty faces. Do you see that?"

"Yeah," said Liz. "The rest of you all look pretty. Not sure I belong, though."

"Of course you belong," said Anne.

"Oh, gee, well..." said Liz.

"And it's not just your faces, either..." said Jim.

"Are you SURE you didn't arrange this?" asked Anne.

"No. You can be sure that if I had any choice about it, I'd never be alone and naked with girls your age." He meant it, too, he realized.

"But since you are -- what? You think bad thoughts?" asked Liz.

Jim sighed, searching for words.

Anne said, "Liz, do you remember getting to a certain age and men looked at you different? Looked twice? Three times?"

"Yeah, they're perverts."

"Well, maybe if they look three times they're perverts, but what about twice? An awful lot of them, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So men notice girls when we hit puberty, right? Even if we're way too young."

"They're starting to look at me that way," said Caroline.

Jim said, "Yeah, they look at you that way when you're dressed in jeans and a sweater, right? What about when you've got a halter top and shorts? Notice any difference?"

"Yeah," said Liz.

Anne sighed. "I see where he's going. What about when you're wearing a bikini? A really skimpy bikini? And think about what you're wearing now."

"Oh."

"Two of us -- or maybe three. In a bathroom. And he's naked too."

Kira said, "What do you mean two or three? There's four of us."

Anne said, "Two or three of us that men might think dirty thoughts about."

Liz said, "Well, can't he just think about something else?"

Jim sighed. "Um... Hmmmm... How can I say this..."

"I think I get it," said Anne. "Liz, men don't work that way."

"How do you know? Have you had boyfriends? I've done a little with a few guys, but they were my age."

"No, I haven't had boyfriends and I haven't messed around... I've got two older brothers."

"So?"

"They get hard-ons all the time. From looking at anything."

"What's a hard-on?" asked Kira.

Jim interrupted with passion. "You're pretty smart, Anne. Now how about something else to talk about. An American History lesson? How about algebra! I could help you work on algebra!"

"I'm hungry," said Caroline.

"Yeah," said Liz. "I'm up for more of that goop. The first swallow didn't hurt me. Why don't you go to the bathtub and curl up there, Jim?"

"Ummmm..."

Jim felt Anne come up behind him -- going to taste some of the goop, maybe? But from the right angle, she'd see easily. He heard her suppress a giggle and pat him on the back once before backing away. He knew she meant it in a friendly way, but the touch was electric.

"Before that, why don't we talk about our parents," said Anne.

"Good idea," said Jim.

So they went around talking about their parents. After a few minutes, Jim said he could go over to the bathtub, if all the girls shut their eyes. As he moved over, he could tell Liz and Kira were both peeking. He was glad he'd waited until his erection subsided.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The goop dispensed by the door was a satisfying food. It was easiest to just put their mouths on the dispenser tube, press the button for a mouthful, swallow, and then press again.

They discussed use of the toilet. Whenever someone needed to go, they'd all turn their backs. Jim dutifully sat down to pee so as not to flaunt his maleness. As they'd discussed earlier, the girls wiped themselves by squatting in the tub and splashing their privates with warm water. The same solution accompanied by a vocalized "Yuck!" solved the wiping problem after Liz's bowel movement.

Late that afternoon Liz said, "OK, everyone, I gotta pee..." Eyes closed. "Wait, I got a better idea! Why bother with the toilet?" Jim could tell she was just peeing in the tub, and it took a lot of self control not to turn and peek. He could easily see how a little more of the warm water she used to wipe herself with would also serve to clean out the tub. Kira saw how sensible an idea that was right away, but it took Anne and Caroline another day before they adopted the same method. Jim didn't need to wipe himself after peeing, so he kept right on using the toilet.

Liz tried taking a shower, but it became clear within a few seconds that without a curtain she couldn't keep the water out of the rest of the room -- their bedroom, living room, and dining room too. Caroline and Jim took sponge baths, substituting a hand for the sponge. Liz ran a full bath. Kira drained the tub and filled it again for her bath, but Anne just hopped into the tub after Kira, noting that the little girl hadn't had any filth to speak of to make the water dirty. They were all relieved to find that there seemed to be an unlimited supply of hot water. 

There were no towels to dry with, but it was warm enough that being wet wasn't uncomfortable, and the warm air dried them soon enough.

As the light from the skylight faded, the room stayed softly lit by the lights up on the ceiling. When the skylight had been dark for some time various girls started yawning -- Caroline first. The tub was the natural place for Jim to sleep, though he was taller than the others and couldn't stretch out fully. At least no girl would have to sleep naked next to a naked man.

As they settled down, there was a certain amount of the "sleepover dynamic", where silence would come for a minute before some girl thought of something else to say, arousing once more girls who had been close to sleep. When things had been quiet for some time Jim raised his head to see Liz and Kira sleeping, while Caroline and Anne stared up at the skylight. Much later he glanced again, and this time all four girls were asleep. Anne, with her back to the toilet, was curled against Kira. Caroline slept against the wall on her back. Liz was on her side facing her, with one knee resting on Caroline's leg.

Certain for once that no girl was going to see him, Jim stopped to really look and think about what he was seeing. As he did, his erection stirred strongly to life. The two older girls were just plain sexy, while Caroline was alluring with her early development. Even Kira had a certain charm to her innocent body and flat chest. She had all the same parts, and it was only a matter of time before they too began their transformation into the variety that men like him found so alluring.

He lay back with a sigh. Sexy girls, a few feet away. A strong erection. Out of the question to do anything. Masturbating didn't seem appropriate; they might hear. Besides, how would he clean up? He supposed he could run warm water, but that would risk waking the girls up.

Maybe the door would open in the morning at the end of a 24-hour experiment, and all would be explained and they would be free to go. But his stomach tightened as he realized that there were other possibilities. Perhaps then the rape and torture would begin. Someone or some group had kidnapped the five of them, a very serious crime. Who knew what sort of moral scruples they would feel? It was obvious to him that the sexual tension was a large part of the setup. Was their challenge to resist? Or to give in? Was their fate dependent on what they did at all? There were so many questions.

He thought about those outside. The simultaneous disappearance of four girls on the same night would be a major news story. He imagined how terribly worried the families of those girls would be. He reflected on his own family situation: a 12-year-old daughter and a 9-year-old son, far away, living with their mother in California since the divorce 5 years ago. He had tried to arrange visits, but the wall of resistance from the three of them was complete. They'd miss him at work, and his loose collection of buddies and friends would worry some, but nothing like parents whose children had disappeared.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jim woke hearing a gasp and giggle, and opened his eyes in time to see a frowning Caroline poking Liz with her elbow. Three girls were leaning over the tub. Jim had shifted onto his back during the night, his feet together down at the drain, his knees wide apart. All three girls were staring at a full night-time erection. Jim considered turning away from the girls to hide his private parts, but he was very sleepy, and how long could he hide? A night-time erection didn't indicate impure thoughts -- it was just part of nature's plan for maintaining a health penis. But erections would come at other points too, and those would be brought on by his awareness of the sexy girls who were never more than a few feet away.

"Yeah, there it is," he said. "My erect penis." He lifted the base so it stuck straight up in the air. The overhead lights kept the room somewhat brighter than a night light -- plenty to see by.

"Whuh?" said Anne, awakening at the sound of his voice, and soon she was kneeling outside the tub too.

"What are you doing?" she asked him with some reproach.

"I was just sleeping away and woke up to find these three looking at me."

"Who started this?" asked Anne.

Kira said, "I... I just woke up and thought I'd get a good look at Jim's boy parts while he wouldn't see. But then it was all big like that, so I woke Caroline up, and she woke Liz up."

"Yeah, and then Liz couldn't keep quiet and woke Jim up," said Caroline.

"I didn't mean to -- it was just so funny."

Anne said, "You've never seen an erect penis? Any of you?" They knew that Caroline was an only child, Liz was the middle girl of three, and Kira had a much younger brother. The two younger girls shook their heads.

"Just on like babies," said Caroline.

"I have," said Liz.

"When?" asked Anne.

"With a couple guys I hung around with."

"So.. so that's how it gets when sex happens?" asked Kira.

Anne said, "Well, it gets that way a lot."

Kira said, "It was starting to shrink, but now it got harder again."

Jim sighed and said, "Look, here's the scoop. Whenever a guy is sleeping, he gets an erection off and on during the night. It just happens. So that's what you saw. But during the day they happen too. So, for instance, if a guy is looking at couple of naked sexy girls who are just a couple feet away, then sometimes this happens too."

Caroline immediately moved back and sat down, followed more slowly by Liz and Anne. All three sat with knees pulled up to their chests, about as modest as they could get, though they relaxed a bit after a minute.

"But that one was from sleeping, right?" asked Kira, still kneeling by the tub and looking.

Jim spelled it out for her. "It started that way, but it would have gone away if Liz and Anne hadn't been right there looking at me with you all talking about it."

Kira was excited. "So if it's hard that way does it mean you're going to have sex? Like stick it in Anne or something?"

"Kira!" said Anne with a sharpness she'd never used before.

"I was just wondering," the little one stammered.

Jim said, "No, Kira, no one is going to have sex. Sex only happens when people decide to, and no sex is happening here now. But my body reacts automatically whether I want it to or not. It reacts so I'd be ready to have sex if I wanted to, but it's just a reflex."

Liz said, "You men are built with dirty minds." Jim noted a certain flirtatiousness in her expression.

Anne said, "It's not just men. Look at your nipples. See how they're standing out straight?"

Liz turned pink and covered her chest again, then retorted, "Yours too!"

Anne looked down, momentarily confused, but then smiled. "Yeah, mine too." She began to put her arms over her chest but thought better of it.

Kira said, "Why would a girl's body change for sex?"

"You sure have lots of questions!" said Jim.

Kira said, "So the three of you are all ready but you're not going to have sex?"

"No!" said three voices at once.

"Why not?"

Jim said, "Lots of reasons. Sex is something you do when you really love someone."

"Usually when you're married," added Anne.

Jim said, "Or if not, you do it when you both really like the other person and really want to -- not when you're locked in a bathroom with them!"

"And people never do it when others are watching," added Anne.

"They only take their clothes off near each other when they've already decided they want to do it."

Kira nodded, then yawned.

Anne yawned too. "I bet it's still the middle of the night," she said, pointing at the dark skylight.

They all lay back down.

Jim tried to sleep, but stirrings between his legs kept him awake.

The image came to him of Liz and Anne and Caroline all leaning over the tub, breasts or at least nipples all looking very grown up and sexy. The memory stirred him once more. How the hell was he going to survive in this small room with those three girls naked and just a few feet away?

He realized he had almost been asleep when he heard Kira's loud whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing! Go back to sleep!" said Liz.

"You were rubbing your hand between your legs. And longer than just scratching or something."

"You are an obnoxious little brat!" said Liz with sudden heat.

"Ow!" said Kira.

Jim thought of intervening but decided against it, and soon all was quiet again.

Liz had been masturbating. Undoubtedly her vagina had lengthened and she'd gotten lubricated, things a female did when she was ready to receive a penis. Maybe she was thinking of him, imagining him mounting her and penetrating. Those thoughts kept coming back to him, over and over as the minutes passed. He was going to go crazy!

There was a way to get relief of course. After a long time, he peeked over the top of the tub and all the girls were definitely asleep. That last image fresh in his mind, Jim lay back and began stroking. The thought of Liz, maybe penetrating herself with a finger as she thought of him... Within a minute he seized up with pleasure and spurted all over his chest. Relief!

He could run water to clean up, but it might wake up the girls. He'd also have a wet bed for a while. Instead, he smeared the stuff out across his chest until it all dried. He'd shot more than usual so his whole front was covered with the residue. But he could take a full bath in the morning.

He was asleep within minutes.

The skylight was still dark when Jim woke to rustling, and then the distinctive sound of girl pee gushing out into a toilet.

"Well, I wasn't going to pee on his feet!" said Kira in a loud whisper.

Jim smiled. Kira's little labia would have to make do with some pee residue for a while. As Jim drowsed he heard another flood of girl pee in the toilet, from which girl he could not tell. After a whispered "Pew!" he heard the toilet flush.

\---------------------------------------------------------

When he awoke again the skylight showed morning. He sat up and saw all four girls lying in a row. Liz and Caroline heard him move and looked at him, then put their fingers to their lips, pointing to the other two. What a lovely idea, waiting for the others to wake up. He lay back down and found himself mulling over their predicament without any new insights. A bit later he heard another stirring outside the tub and looked up to see Anne. She smiled as she saw Kira still sleeping. Then she crossed her legs tightly. After a moment, she pointed to her bladder and got up. Jim pointed in the tub questioningly, but she shook her head, instead letting herself down on the toilet. She locked eyes with Jim for a moment before the pee gushed out, then suddenly looked away. Jim realized he had found it an erotic moment.

When she got up, she flushed, then leaned slightly in his direction, sniffing unobtrusively. She then looked at him, and after a moment leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I know that smell," she said.

Darn! She had big brothers... She seemed amused at his discomfort, then leaned over again and said, "It's OK. You gotta deal with it somehow. Besides, it's a nice smell." The look she gave him was almost flirtatious.

Liz got up and tiptoed to the door, pushing the button for her first installment on breakfast. Caroline rose and stretched. Anne looked in the mirror with disgust at her hair -- there was nothing around to function as a comb, and after the soapless wash the night before it was quite a mess. Caroline saw, looked at her own hair and had a similar reaction, but less severe. Anne's hair was blond and shoulder-length with a distinct wave. Caroline's was light brown and though it reached to her upper back, it was straight and held up better without care. Liz's was dark brown and quite short.

Jim had to go, and considered getting out to use the toilet. Instead, he rose onto his knees near the tub drain and said, "Psst!" The three girls looked as he let loose his pee, aiming it straight down the drain. 

They smiled uncertainly.

Why had he done it? It was more wholesome than sexual, right? Or was he sort of marking his territory? 

He got the warm water running and drew a shallow bath, rinsing all over, with special attention to the dried sperm on his chest. He stepped out, avoiding Anne on her way in and navigating around Kira's sleeping form. He looked on unabashed as Anne splashed water over her labia. She saw him looking and smiled. He then headed for the door for some food. As Anne got out, Caroline got in. Between mouthfuls of liquid food, he glanced back at Caroline. She squatted and let loose a stream of pee, then took a handful of warm water and splashed her labia. As he kept glancing back, he saw there was more going on than just cleaning. She let her fingers glide up her crack slowly before reaching out for another handful, and another. Her eyes were closed, and Jim realized his cock was rising, nearing the horizontal. Liz caught him looking and saw his cock, pointed and stifled a laugh. Anne heard, took in the situation instantly and shook her finger at him. Jim shrugged sheepishly and turned to the door, taking several mouthfuls of breakfast as his cock subsided. Liz took her turn peeing in the tub. She caught Jim glancing at her and stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out in turn.

Kira finally woke up, and then the room was full of chatter as they all went about their morning business. But now there was no turning away in shame, just five naked bodies dancing around each other in a small space. The others checked the status of Jim's cock frequently with brief glances, and for the most part it stayed small.

There was debate over just how often one ought to bathe under these circumstances, with differing opinions. Liz took a bath while the others abstained.

When all had slurped up their morning's fill of sweet goop and taken care of everything else, Anne pointed out that it must be time to scream for help again. They all covered their ears, screamed, and listened. They repeated this three times, then gradually sat down, maintaining their silence.

"What's going to happen?" asked Caroline.

"We don't know," said Jim. "I'm trying to think of how we can influence the situation, and I really have no idea. I've thought of being ready with a Kung Fu stance if they open the door, but that doesn't seem likely to accomplish anything. I figure this is where we are right now -- this is our life. For however many hours or days it lasts" -- he didn't say "years" thought the possibility occurred to him -- "we need to make the best of it. So... Why don't we have classes?"

"Like school?" said Liz, shocked.

"Well, why not? Not all the time, of course. We could start with, um, music appreciation. We can each pick a favorite song and sing it for the others."

When a girl started a pop song, more often than not one or two of the others would join in, and they sang together while Jim listened. Some were songs everyone knew, and occasionally Jim sang one the others didn't know.

When it came time for more serious school, Jim said a few tidbits about history and philosophy, and expounded on them more systematically as the days went on. It turned out that all four of them were curious and smart, and Jim himself was a well read guy and kind of nerdy. The girls had the natural tendency to want to avoid school. In the real world, they might instead have wanted to play outside, text friends, play video games, go shopping, look at stuff online... But none of those things was possible just then. The most exciting alternative a rebellious girl had was sitting in the corner with her hands over her ears.

Anne suggested they should be sure to get exercise. Her plan was that four of them would stand together in the tub while the fifth used the full extent of the bathroom space to twirl, stretch, do pushups, lean against the walls -- whatever they wanted. Kira wanted to go first, and they let her.

In the tub, Jim stood under the shower head facing the wall. Liz climbed in behind him, facing his back, followed by Anne and Caroline. Caroline put her arms around Anne's stomach, Anne put hers around Liz, and Liz, after a brief hesitation, put her arms around Jim. She pulled him back against her, and he felt her breasts warm against his back. His cock started rising. Caroline and Anne watched Kira spin and dance. Liz peeked around Jim's shoulder and saw his cock rising. With a little giggle, she lowered her hands to his hips and pulled his butt back against her front.

"Hmmmm, not such a good idea," Jim whispered over his shoulder.

"Oh, OK," whispered Liz. She returned her hands to his stomach and kept the front of her body away from the back of his. But his cock kept rising.

"Hey!" said Kira after a bout of twirling. "It got long and hard again! Who does you body want to have sex with this time? Not me!"

"No," Jim said. "Not you. It just happens, don't worry about it." His cock started to shrink.

Kira's exercise time was over, and one by one they climbed out and took their turn.

Jim was last. As he finished his 20th push-up, he wondered if he was just doing it for exercise, or if maybe he was showing off a little.

Finally they had all had a turn, and they got out of the tub and milled around, a couple heading for some more food.

"Liz was playing with herself last night," said Kira.

"I was not!"

"Were too! I saw!"

Anne interrupted, "Look, it's OK to masturbate, all right? It's normal anyway, and here we are naked all the time. I probably will some time too."

Kira said, "Yeah, I know about getting good feelings down there. I used to rub against the center thing on my car seat all the time. My parents didn't like it, but I kept doing it. Now I'm older I just do it in bed sometimes. I turn on my tummy and stick my teddy bear between my legs -- look, Jim's getting hard again!"

Liz grinned and said, "You're a pervert. Turned on by a little girl talking about playing with herself!"

Jim sighed. "It's still talking about sex, however old the person is." His cock started sinking back again. "I think it's all part of what our kidnapper is doing to us. You girls have changing bodies, raging hormones, the whole bit, and here they've stuck you naked in a tiny room with a man. And however old and gross I may be, I'm still a man and your bodies will react to that. And I've just got raging hormones all the time, so my body is reacting too. So we've just got to make the best of it."

"You're not old and gross," said Caroline softly without looking up.

"Thank you, that's very kind," said Jim.

Liz looked at Caroline with raised eyebrows. Jim could just imagine her launching into, "Jim and Caroline, sitting in a tree..." Perhaps Anne sensed the same possibility, and grabbed Liz's upper arm hard. When Liz looked over, Anne shook her head.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After their meal at what they judged was midday, they sat sharing interesting trips they had taken. Suddenly Anne said, "Shit!" She spread her legs to the side and there was a spot of blood on the floor.

"Into the tub with you!" said Liz, and after cupping her hand under her vulva, Anne stepped over and squatted in the tub.

"What's wrong?" asked Kira. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my period," said Anne. "Blood leaks out."

"Gross."

"Yeah, well usually I can use a pad and don't have to think about it. But no pads here... And how are we going to clean the floor?"

"Easy," said Jim, standing bent over. He put his finger in the drop of blood, then brought it to the sink and rinsed it off with cold water before going back for another swipe to get what he had smeared the first time, and then another. Within a minute the floor was clean.

"You have cramps?" asked Liz during the operation.

"Not too bad."

"Mine can be really horrible. They give me diarrhea and hurt so bad."

"Ouch," said Jim.

They day went on. They paused to scream for help and told jokes. The girls talked about clothing styles. Jim started talking about European exploration and colonization of the New World. At first Liz objected, but her alternative ideas weren't taken up enthusiastically. The discussion went on for a couple hours with occasional breaks.

In anticipation of going to get her supper, it looked to Jim like Anne reached inside herself to clean out as much blood as she could before rinsing thoroughly, then with one hand cupped under her privates she took the few steps to the door. A few red drops appeared in her hand as she returned to the tub, but the floor stayed blood-free.

During the evening there was a long lull in the conversation. Then Caroline said she was sad that her parents would be worrying about her so much. The others chimed in with similar worries, and Anne and Caroline started crying. Jim pointed out that it was unfortunate, but there was no way it was their fault. Feeling anxious and bad wasn't going to bring their parents any comfort. That insight didn't really cheer anyone up, of course, but it did seem to help them get on to happier subjects.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne's leaking vagina had earned her the tub for the night. Kira lay down next to the wall. Caroline lay next to her, noting that the mattresses in this motel were awfully thin. Liz was next, and Jim ended up back where he had started the whole ordeal, with the toilet by his right shoulder. He turned to face it. He could feel the radiant warmth of Liz's flesh behind him, but they were not touching. He didn't have an erection and he wasn't worried about whether he'd get one or not. His arousal had been displayed several times already.

After a while Jim slid onto his back and started to drift off. But Liz kept shifting position, and after every shift she was closer to him. Her flesh touched his in a few places. There was hair brushing his shoulder. It felt nice, and he decided to feign sleep. They hadn't discussed snuggling, but seeking comfort like that made perfect sense. Slowly the pressure increased, and a leg landed ever so softly on top of his, while an arm landed on his chest. When she was snuggled against his left side and stopped moving, he shifted just a little and whispered, "Hi, Liz." She stiffened and raised her head questioningly so he hastily added, "It's OK."

He noted with some relief that he didn't have an erection. Then below, ever so gradually, Liz's body pressed harder against his hip, and ever so gradually it relaxed again. It happened a second time. He figured it still might be a coincidence -- Liz trying to get a little more comfortable. But his body had already jumped to its own conclusion, and his erection had risen strongly. Liz noticed, lifted her head and looked at him with a smile.

Was this a problem? He'd already suggested that feelings of sexual attraction between him and the girls were natural, and that he was going to get an erection now and then. They had established that it was fine for the girls to masturbate. His arousal was not under his control, and he'd decided the night before that he could jack off now and then when the girls were all asleep. But if he actually started making out with a girl, that was crossing a line. Liz was the instigator. What did he want? As he thought about it, he smiled. If it was entirely up to his urges, he realized he'd have this girl on her back in seconds, his cock plunging into her depths, and he wouldn't last long before dumping a big load deep in her pussy. But getting realistic... At any moment any of the other three could wake up and see what was happening. Liz could be embarrassed, the other girl could be embarrassed, there could be hurt feelings. But Liz's rhythmic pressure also felt really good...

He considered all that within three seconds. Seeing no objection, Liz's hand reached slowly for his penis and grasped it gently, as her thrusts against his hip became unmistakably sexual, firmer and with a definite rhythm.

Jim gently took her hand to stop her. What was the right thing to do? He couldn't quite figure it out. But when his urges were mixed with uncertainty, it led to a decision -- or at least to action.

He wriggled until he was on his side facing her. He extended his lips towards hers and she responded immediately, wriggling a little closer to him. His kissing was tender, but she quickly became more urgent about it. He reached gently for her left breast, and she responded with a sharp intake of breath. His stiff cock pressed against her lower belly, and he felt her hand encircle it gently. He slid downward, and she lifted her leg and aimed him. She looked at him with an earnest expression. Wow... She wanted to go all the way, right then! It wasn't what he had in mind, though. Instead, he took her nipple in his mouth and slid his hand between her legs, where he began gently rubbing. Such activity would usually have been accompanied by sounds of flesh on flesh and moans of pleasure, but they were both entirely silent. She pressed her pelvis forward against his hand. He began to use his fingers separately, because he knew that she like all females had a complicated and delicious structure down there. One pair of folds moved easily aside to reveal another, and with his three middle fingers he stroked this hairless area. Another pair of folds moved aside easily as well and in here she was not just smooth but moist. He began probing the center with his middle finger, and hot wetness welcomed him. Liz was stroking his back and her movements made clear that she approved. There was no obstruction, and his finger slid in farther and farther. He thrust in and out in an unmistakable fucking motion, slow at first, then faster. She had invited just this motion from his much larger cock. And while that would have been fantastic for him, his fingers were better suited to her female structure.

With the two fingers adjacent to the one penetrating her he slid up just outside her inner lips to where they joined over her clitoris. Sometimes direct stimulation was too much, so he'd start this way. From her trembling and occasional twitches he had the sense he was giving her just what she wanted. He sucked on her nipple in short bursts. The minutes went by, and he could feel her tension increasing. Suddenly she thrust her pelvis forward and he pressed her little clit through the folds gently but rapidly. His middle finger still lay extended inside her hot pussy, and now it felt some faint contractions. Then he felt her body relax. She gulped for air as quietly as she could, but the need for oxygen could not be denied. He slowed the motion with his hand and after a few moments gently removed it completely.

He lifted his head to look around and it seemed the other three were still sleeping. Then he slid onto his back. Liz rose onto her side and took hold of his stiff cock. She pointed her middle finger towards her pussy and moved it forward and back in a quick rhythm, making it clear what she was offering for his satisfaction. He shook his head. Pregnancy was to be avoided at all costs. He imagined trying to deliver a baby in the bathtub, none of them knowing what they were doing. She then opened her mouth and flicked her tongue. This girl was just 13! It was tempting, but what would she think if he came in her mouth? And somehow the idea of the others waking up to that particular sight made him uncomfortable. He hesitated and shook his head again. She instead grabbed his cock and began stroking. Jim had one thought for an improvement, and he reached between Liz's legs and transferred some of her juices to his cock. When she saw what he was up to, she reached down and got a lot more juice from the same place and began stroking. The feelings were amazing. Her lips came to his ear. He felt her hot breath and she licked his ear once, then said in the tiniest whisper, "You coulda stuck it right in and fucked my pussy." At that he surged his pelvis forward and began spurting. Liz kept right on stroking, and the globs of semen quickly coated her fingers and the tip of his cock and gave a little extra lube for the end of his orgasm.

Liz looked at her semen-coated hand, and Jim suddenly had the horrified thought that she might stick it between her legs. He grabbed it and rubbed it up and down his chest, drying it as best he could. She looked at him and smiled, then carefully sucked her fingers one by one, cleansing those hard-to-reach spots between.

Jim looked up and saw that the two other girls on the floor still slept while Anne was out of sight in the tub.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He woke to the sound of water running in the tub. Looking up, he saw Anne sitting up splashing handfuls of water between her legs, cleaning up the bloody mess she'd made during the night. Judging from the skylight it was well after dawn, and soon the other girls woke too.

The girls chattered as they all scrambled around, sliding past each other as they all peed, bathed, and drank their breakfast. Anne's morning poop was kind of stinky, and Liz noted the fact, the others agreed and Liz apologized sheepishly. It was good-natured and the incident passed quickly.

Jim decided to invent a morning ritual to mark the passage of time. He suggested that they had all woken up together on May 12th, since their last memories were of going to sleep on the 11th. Anne pointed out that they didn't know for sure that it had been May 12th when they woke -- they might have been kept unconscious for more than one day. Jim agreed, but said they needed to fix a date, the 12th was most likely, and when they were freed they could if necessary adjust their calendars to resynchronize with the world at large.

So the ritual began:

Jim said, "Morning has come. When did our time together begin?"

"Thursday, May 12th," they all answered.

"What is the date today?"

"Saturday, May 14th," they all answered.

"How many days have we been together?"

"Two!"

"As we start our third day together, may we have the serenity to accept what we cannot change, the courage to change what we can, and the wisdom to know the difference."

"Amen."

What they could profitably do to change their situation was to yell and scream periodically, try the door, and pound on the walls at suitable intervals. Otherwise wisdom seemed to call for a lot of acceptance.

Stuck as they were in the same small room they were constantly glancing at each other. But Jim noticed Liz looking at him more than she had to and noted a fond expression on her face. He gave reassuring smiles in return. They had been through a very intense sexual experience together. During a lull in the conversation, Caroline said, "Liz, are you and Jim like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"No!" said Liz too quickly. "What made you think that?"

"The way you're looking at each other," said Anne. "You were sleeping next to each other last night."

"Oh, did you guys have sex?" asked Kira. "Is Liz going to have a baby?"

"No!" said Liz with a bit of heat. "And we did not have sex!"

Jim said slowly, "Hmmm. How many of you think something happened between me and Liz?"

Anne's hand shot up, followed an instant later by Caroline's. Seeing that, Kira quickly raised hers too, though just how much independent judgment this involved wasn't clear. Jim looked at Liz, and Liz looked at Jim. Slowly Jim raised his hand. "See, we couldn't keep it a secret, Liz. They knew."

Liz looked betrayed. "They didn't know, they just suspected."

Anne said, "I heard you. I couldn't help peeking a couple times too. I saw you licking your fingers."

"You creep!" said Liz, coloring.

"Listen, listen..." said Jim. "Come here, Liz. Sit beside me."

Jim was sitting with his back against the door and Liz squeezed in beside him. He put his arm around her and she smiled. He judged her reaction was because she thought her man was sticking by her. And he was -- in one sense. But this was going to be complicated.

"It's hardly Anne's fault that she noticed, and you can't blame her for peeking. We were making out three feet away. Ordinarily we'd be the ones who were creeps, or at least very rude for not finding a private place. But of course we can't find private places here."

"But you could have not done it at all!" said Caroline, whose eyes were moist.

"Well, for one thing, we didn't exactly 'do it' -- we didn't go all the way. I suppose we could have done nothing, but it's awfully hard with all of us naked in this one tiny room. Liz snuggled up against me and made it clear she was interested. And I found her very attractive and I was very interested too. So we did some stuff as quietly as we could."

"It was pretty impressive how quiet you were," said Anne. "Compared to movies and stuff." Looking at Jim's rising cock, she said, "And it looks like you remember it fondly."

Jim felt a little defensive about his decision and his cock, so he said, "Besides, I think whoever put us here is expecting sexual stuff will happen. That's why they chose this grouping." He believed that much strongly, but didn't mention his doubts about whether they should do what their captors wanted or not.

Kira said, "But I thought you said you didn't do it."

"We didn't do it the way that would make babies, where I would shoot my stuff up into her body. I shot my stuff outside."

"But then what did Liz have to do with it?"

"Kira!" said Liz.

Jim patted her shoulder. "There are other ways to feel good. You said you used to feel good bouncing in your car seat, right? Well, this was kind of like that."

"OK," said Kira. She straightened up. "Now can I tell you about the best time I went to the zoo?"

"Sure, sounds good," said Jim, and the others indicated their willingness as well.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jim was the only male in the room, but he was also the only grown-up. He and Liz might be doing sexual stuff together, but he wanted to be clear that he was available emotionally to the others as well as a sort of father figure.

So that afternoon Jim made it a point to take Kira aside in his little space by the door and talk to her for an hour while the other three chatted. Mostly he was listening, because Kira had a lot to say, and seemed to appreciate the special attention. None of the girls was mean, but if they thought something Kira said was dumb they told her so. Jim didn't. And the conversation could always drift away from what a person wanted to say. Jim didn't let it drift and made sure she got to finish her thoughts.

Later he offered the same to Caroline. She didn't open up quite as quickly, but once she did, she had a lot to say too. He knew she had an earnest crush on him in a way none of the others did. He vowed to himself to be as respectful and gentle as he could under the circumstances.

He and Liz had had their intimate sexy time together, so she didn't immediately get why they should sit in the corner together. But he insisted. He had to keep her from fiddling with his cock. But when she did she had a lot to say too.

He promised the same to Anne too as soon as her confinement in the tub ended.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As they settled down to sleep that night in the same positions, the younger girls gave uneasy glances at Jim and Liz. Anne managed a significant smile. Jim could tell Liz was interested from the way she looked at him. They held hands and waited a while, hoping the others would fall asleep. That wasn't happening at all quickly, so she turned to him and whispered very softly in his ear, "I really want to take you in my mouth tonight. I want to swallow your stuff."

The idea made his cock start stiffening. Rotating their heads in tandem, to alternate whose mouth was at whose ear, he whispered his reply at her ear. "Lots of girls think it tastes gross."

"I did it for a couple guys in seventh grade... It was gross doing it with them, but I didn't mind the taste. I really want to do it for you. I don't know what you did with your fingers, but it was fantastic!"

"I could use my tongue on you -- you might find that even more fantastic."

Liz made a face and whispered, "Ewwww, just do the same thing you did last night."

They were both startled to hear Kira say out loud, "Look, it's hard already." She was sitting up, peering over.

Caroline sighed. "Let's switch places, OK?"

She got farther away from what she didn't want to know about, and Kira got closer to what she did.

Liz turned to see Kira with her head propped up on her elbow. "You're supposed to go to sleep."

"But I'm curious."

Jim said, "How about you at least pretend to go to sleep, OK?"

Kira shrugged and lay down with eyes closed.

Jim whispered very softly again in Liz's ear. "I need to tell you something before we do anything more. I really like this, but if Anne wanted to make out with me in the middle of the night some time, I don't think I could resist. And I don't think it would be fair to her, either."

"Yeah, that's OK," whispered Liz, though Jim thought he noted some hesitation.

"And we have to be really sure you don't get pregnant. That's why I didn't want to go all the way with you last night -- or one of the reasons. Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be. Especially stuck naked in the bathroom with a sexy guy like you."

"Well, that's fine, but we still have to make sure you don't get pregnant."

"I guess. Some of the girls at school just take a morning after pill if it happens on a date."

"But we don't have any of them, do we? Or condoms."

"No, I guess not."

Suddenly Anne spoke up. "This is ridiculous. We'll all be waiting for it. Why don't you just do what you're going to do and get it out of the way."

"What about Caroline?" asked Jim.

"I'll cover my ears, but I still want it to be over," she said.

"OK, start covering your ears and humming," said Jim.

She did, and so did Anne. Kira kept watching.

"At least pretend not to watch, OK?" asked Jim.

"Why? I'm curious."

Jim considered. Usually people used locked doors to keep children's curiosity at bay, but they couldn't do that.

"Just do it, OK?" said Liz.

Kira complied.

Liz sat down below Jim's legs and with relish began licking his cock, looking into his eyes.

Jim smiled, and Liz took the tip in her mouth and began bobbing. He glanced over to find Kira peeking, but she shut her eyes again immediately when she saw she'd been observed. Oh, well. It felt fantastic. He saw sexy Liz with his cock in her mouth. He wanted him to come, and the others wanted it to be over soon. He pressed his hips forward. Liz began flicking her tongue and Jim seized with pleasure. He groaned as his spurts shot onto and all around Liz's tongue and flooded her mouth. She kept flicking, and through his haze of ecstasy he saw her throat move as she swallowed.

He lay back, panting heavily.

"What happened to the stuff?" asked Kira softly.

"Couldn't help look, eh?" said Liz. But she didn't seem angry. "I swallowed it. I wanted to."

"Yuck!" said Kira. "Do people do that?"

"Yeah, sometimes," said Jim. "Only if they want to."

"Oh." She yawned. "OK, so now I can sleep..."

Anne had stopped humming but remained out of view below the lip of the tub. Caroline was still humming away loudly. Kira tapped her on the shoulder. "They're done now."

Caroline stopped humming and gave a big sigh.

Liz and Jim looked at each other and smiled. If the others thought they were done, so much the better. Then maybe they really would fall asleep soon.

Much later, after checking that the others seemed asleep, he began kissing Liz, who kissed him back. His hands worked over her breasts but soon settled between her spread legs. His mouth worked on first one nipple, then the other and he repeated with his fingers what she had found so entirely acceptable the night before. But she didn't feel quite as constrained to keep quiet. When Jim looked up, still sucking Liz's right nipple, he saw Caroline staring intently at Jim's hand moving rhythmically between Liz's legs. When she saw him looking she shook her head with disgust and immediately turned over against the wall.

When she finally convulsed with orgasm, Liz's choked whimper was unmistakable. Caroline shifted restlessly as she lay facing the wall. A sigh that was meant to be heard came from the tub. Liz lay panting as Jim gradually pulled away. When she finally returned to the present moment, she turned and whispered in Jim's ear, "I love you." Jim patted her shoulder and kissed her, and Liz settled onto her back with a dreamy smile. Jim hoped she had really taken in what he said about maybe doing it with Anne too. He fell asleep soon.

It was still dark when he woke to the very pleasant sensation of a mouth on his cock. He lay still with eyes closed for some time, though he smiled. He enjoyed the delicious feelings for a full minute before starting to thrust his hips slowly. Fingers delicately traced over his ball sack, the tongue began flicking, and Jim shot another load into the eager mouth. When he opened his eyes to look, he found Liz smiling as she returned to curl up against him. He slept again.

\---------------------------------------------------------

During an idle moment the next day, Caroline said, "Kira, what are you doing?"

They all looked at where Kira sat facing the corner by the door. She wasn't exactly sitting, though. She was in a W position, legs bent and out to the side, leaning forward, hands together at her centerline pressing against the floor. She looked back guiltily over her shoulder. "Nothing!" she said quickly, sitting back on her rump.

"You were playing with yourself, right?"

"Ummm, I --"

Jim said, "If we were sleeping alone in our own beds, we might all be masturbating now and then, right? Kira's no exception."

"Can I... Can I show you?" asked Kira.

Jim said, "Sure, I'd be happy to watch -- if you want."

"Really?" said the little one.

"I don't want to watch!" said Caroline.

"Well, then turn away."

Caroline climbed into the tub and lay down out of view. Anne and Liz seemed content to watch in this crazy sexual world where little could be hidden.

Kira turned to face them and resumed her former position. "I don't have any car seat, but my arms work pretty well..." She began moving, mashing her little girl parts against her thumb. "They work even better..." She looked up. "Hey, your thing got hard!" pointing to Jim's penis. It was indeed fully erect.

"That's gross!" said Liz.

"We've been over this before. It's just my body reacting. She does have the same parts as the rest of you, and she's certainly letting us know how she likes using them and they feel good."

Kira looked uncertain. "So... I can keep going?"

"Sure."

Kira went back to rubbing against her hands, looking between Jim's stiff cock and his face, seeming to really accept that this was OK. More and more she just looked at his cock as she rubbed.

Jim was confused. His cock was hard, and that was fine. But the little girl was looking at it with interest as she pushed her little girl parts rhythmically against her hands. He saw her interest, and his cock responded even more strongly. It even twitched a couple times. He glanced over to see Anne and Liz taking in the situation too. But he decided it was best to just wait.

Before long Kira had had enough. She got up and took a snack of the nutritious goop.

\---------------------------------------------------------

That day passed, and another. After supper, Anne announced that her period was over and she didn't need to sleep in the tub any more.

As they settled down that night, Caroline asked for the tub, Kira took the wall, and then it was Anne, Liz and Jim. Warned of the impending bedtime blow job, Caroline started humming in the tub and Kira turned away. But Anne said, "I think I'll watch." She then turned pointedly to Jim and added, "if you don't mind."

Jim shook his head but looked with some concern at Liz.

She looked a little uneasy but agreed. She did it to him again, and it felt great. Jim glanced to the side a couple times to see Anne smiling at him. Her nipples were erect, though he didn't know if she was aware of it. There was an extra little zing to knowing that both girls wanted his pleasure.

A little later, when Anne appeared to be asleep, Jim turned to Liz and began caressing her. She politely declined, saying she wasn't feeling so good.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jim awoke in the gray of dawn to Anne saying, "Oh, boy! Hey, Caroline, I think you'd better get out of the tub."

Jim looked up and followed Anne's gaze just as Liz woke and did too. "Oh, shit!" hissed Liz. A few trails of brownish blood led from Liz's crotch to a puddle on the floor.

"Huh, what?" called Caroline sleepily from tub. "Oh," she said when she saw the situation. "OK," she said, vacating the tub.

Still cursing, Liz rose and took the three steps to the tub, leaving a few drips in her wake.

"So, who's going to clean THAT up?" said Anne with distaste, pointing to the puddle.

"I will," said Jim at once and began fingering the stuff into the sink.

"Why you?" asked Caroline. "You don't even get periods."

"Actually, I think that's why it's my job. See, men and women have things divided up, and it's not exactly fair. You girls get cramps and periods. When it's time to have babies, you get morning sickness and then you have to waddle around at the end, then go through labor."

"Yeah," said Anne, "but we don't have to have babies if we don't want."

"True," said Jim, continuing his finger brigade shuttle from floor to sink. But people like to have children. If a man wants a child, all he has to do is find a woman and have a lot of fun pumping some sperm into her. So the way I see it, when you have a period it's partly something you're doing for the benefit of us men too, and if there's a little something I can do to help now and then, I'm happy to do it."

The girls seemed thoughtful. Liz asked, "Are there bad things about being a man?"

"It's complicated. One thing is we don't usually live as long. Another is that when we see things that make us excited, we can't hide it."

"Like watching little girls playing with themselves?" asked Anne with a smirk.

"Yeah, like that."

"I don't want to grow up," said Kira.

Caroline put her arm around her. "It's not so bad."

Liz cleaned up, did her morning pee, and rinsed that away too. The others swallowed goo from the nozzle until they were satisfied, but they all had to pee. While Liz stepped out to guzzle her breakfast as fast as she could, the others peed in the tub and cleaned up. Anne was last, and as she was beginning to squat Jim stood and peed into the tub.

"Hey!" said Anne. "It's splashing!" At the sound Caroline and Kira looked at the performance and smiled.

"Oh, well," said Jim, giving Liz a little smile as his stream of pee splashed on the drain. "I guess there's just a little more to clean up." When the stream stopped he gave his last few squirts, which made Kira giggle and Caroline smile. Shaking the last few drops off his penis, he said, "There!"

Anne gave him a playful dirty look and squatted to pee, then splashed water over a wider area than usual to wash Jim's collateral damage away. By then Liz was done with her morning meal and needed to return. Jim glad fingered up the few drops of blood she had shed.

Before they lay down for the night, Liz caught Jim as he passed by the tub and whispered in his ear. "If you come over here later and stand by the tub, I'll still do it for you."

"OK, thanks," whispered Jim.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As they lay down that night, it was Caroline against the wall, then Kira, Anne and Jim.

To Jim's left was a very sexy 15-year-old. There had been a certain sexual tension between them from the first day. He had agonized before doing anything sexual with Liz, but now the barrier was broken. Liz's monthly time had left Anne by his side tonight -- an opportunity to find out casually how far she might want to go. He didn't wait for the others to fall asleep. He turned on his side and let his eyes run up and down the length of the naked girl, then looked into her eyes.

Anne obviously knew what was in the air. She smiled back and glanced nervously at the tub where Liz lay bleeding. Jim glanced there too and gave a reassuring nod. He then moved in very slowly, attending carefully to her body language. He used spoken language too. "You don't have to do anything at all, you know," he whispered.

"OK," she said. But when he very slowly brought his lips toward hers, she responded. They kissed quietly for a minute before Kira noticed and said, "Oh! It's hard... So are you going to swallow his pee too?"

Anne pulled back and sighed with annoyance.

"No," said Jim. "I don't think so. Not sure what else might happen."

"Hey!" said Liz from the tub. "We forgot to scream for help tonight. We did it just after lunch."

"It was more like right before dinner," said Anne.

"Still, better to be safe and not miss a chance for rescue," said Jim with a smile.

So they all sat up, covered their ears, and screamed for help, paused to listen, and repeated. There was no response.

After they had been lying quietly for a few minutes, Jim turned to Anne again and took up where they had left off. Anne's breathing showed she was responding physically to the kisses, so Jim started caressing her body. Her full breasts attracted his fingers, and he was soon playing with Anne's nipples. Anne got more excited and the nipples got even more erect. Before long his right hand played down below her hips, caressing knees and outer thighs before moving to the inner. She spread her legs enough to allow him access. Jim approached Anne's privates as he had Liz's, his fingers appreciating her feminine complexities -- opening, stroking, probing. When Anne pulled back from his kisses, her beaming face made it clear that she was really into this too. When they resumed, her continuing tiny sighs and wiggles made it clear she was having a very good time. On and on their play went.

After 45 minutes, Kira turned over, raised her head to see what was going on and went back to sleep without comment. Jim reflected that throughout history when poor families shared a small room, children must have gotten used to grown-ups having sex right next to them.

Anne noticed too, but smiled at Jim and eagerly responded as he continued his handwork.

Perhaps 90 minutes in all had elapsed when Anne's demeanor changed and she relaxed. "That's been great," she whispered.

"Did you come?" asked Jim.

After the slightest hesitation, Anne shook her head.

"Is there anything I can do to help you finish?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

"What do you do by yourself to come?" he asked.

Anne shrugged and looked away.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

From her hesitation Jim at once knew the answer.

"Hey, that's fine. Lots of girls don't. You mind if I try something else?" He flicked his tongue.

It took Anne a moment to get his drift, then she shook her head with slight distaste.

"I'd really, really like to."

"What if they wake up and see?"

"So? They've seen Liz use her mouth on me."

"Yeah... and I don't feel like doing that."

"That's fine! Let me try on you, and if you don't like it after a while, we'll stop. No big deal."

Still she hesitated.

"Look, my dear," he said earnestly. "You just think about how good it feels and letting it feel just as good as it can. That's all I'm thinking about is how good it feels to you." He didn't wait for an answer, but tried to arrange himself below. Kira had rolled over towards them, and he crawled forward and rolled her back the other way and then there was enough room.

He adored Anne's musky smell and appreciated the hair, then applied himself to the hairless parts within. After playfully covering the territory with licks and kisses, he focused on her clit. He could tell by her wiggles when something felt better to Anne and when it felt not as good. He reached up to take her hands to increase the connection. Below he focused precisely on what made her most excited. He could feel her arousal building and expected it to break at any point, but it just seemed to get more and more intense. Her odor got naughtier and more alluring. Fast flicks of his tongue had met with excitement before but had quickly become too much. He tried them again, and this time was different. Anne shuddered and suddenly thrust her pelvis up sharply, over and over again, bruising his nose. But he kept on flicking his tongue for many seconds before her squirming told him to stop.

As he crawled up to lie next to Anne, it was an ecstatic, radiant, and above all satisfied girl he beheld.

"Now take my virginity," she pleaded.

"No babies," he said.

"I can't, and besides I don't care!"

"I can get satisfied other ways, like with your hand."

"Please? Inside?" She got a naughty expression and leaned in for an especially quiet whisper: "Shove it up my cunt -- really deep, really hard! Please?"

A smiling, earnest virgin using language like that, right after her first orgasm... He couldn't resist. He'd pull out before he came. He shoved his finger up her pussy again and it went easily. Two barely fit.

"It's likely to hurt..."

"I don't care!" She was frantic.

He mounted and aimed, nuzzled his tip against her soupy spot and pressed. He pressed harder, and harder still. Anne's expression still pleaded for more.

After adjusting briefly for better leverage, Jim thrust with much greater force. His tip forced its way into a tight channel. Anne's eyes opened wide and she winced, but he could tell there was no element of "Wait!" among her thoughts. There certainly was none among his. He was deflowering a 15-year-old hot virgin, and his imperative was to use however much strength it took to force her passage open, to get into her deeper, to get in all the way. This he did. Anne couldn't possibly have been more ready or aroused. The penetration hurt her a little, but it was necessary pain, unavoidable pain, pain she wanted because otherwise she couldn't get well and properly fucked.

Having drilled several inches worth of pussy open, it was time to celebrate. In and out he pressed, in and out he fucked, holding himself up above her with an idiot's grin, feasting his eyes on his conquest below. This act was in a profound sense the ultimate purpose of a man's life. But this particular one had to end in a most unnatural way, with him pulling out. If only... He did some quick calculations.

"Are your periods regular?" he asked urgently, the conversation whispered.

"Yes!"

"Your period ended just a couple days ago, right? You mind if I cum in you?"

"Please, do it, yes, yes!" she said, squirming beneath him.

There was still some small risk, but... He left all doubt behind and fucked away, letting his pleasure guide him. It built as he glanced down at the beaming, eager girl, breasts jiggling with every thrust, legs spread wide, his shaft driving in and out. Finally it happened, and he sighed louder than he meant to, pulsing sperm into the upper reaches of what she herself had called her cunt. The urgency faded, his strokes got slower, and he lay down on Anne. His eye caught that of Liz, who had raised her head for a quick peek over the lip of the tub. She looked angry. Well, he'd explained the situation before.

He felt incredibly satisfied and sleepy as he slid onto his back. Anne snuggled against his side. He murmured apologies, but she seemed very happy and he was soon lost to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He heard girls whispering and was aware it was getting light out, but he let himself fall back into his satisfied sleep.

He finally woke for good when he was aware of a body above him, bending and straightening, over and over. It was Anne, fingering her milky vaginal leakage from floor to sink.

When he was wide awake he sat up. Liz motioned him over. "I thought you said no babies!" she hissed while the others talked.

"It's not a dangerous time of month."

"You can't be sure."

"Pretty sure."

Anne appeared at his side, smirking and looking triumphant.

"He was mine!" Liz whispered.

"Was not! You just slept next to him first," sneered Anne.

"Cut it out, right now!" hissed Jim. He was surprised Anne wasn't more gracious -- but he reflected that having your first orgasm and losing your virginity could create bonds of possessiveness.

The two younger girls looked at the trio with interest.

Jim said, "Caroline, why don't you and Kira play that clapping game you were doing yesterday."

"OK," said Caroline, and they were soon occupied by the door, making lots of noise.

Jim stood up by the tub, and Liz stood up inside. "Stand in the tub," he said to Anne. He then started lecturing. "You are both very sexy. I like you both a lot. And however sexual either of you wants to be, I'll try to do what you want. But if one of you is mean to the other, I'm going to be angry, OK? There will be consequences. Think of it as polygamy. One man, two wives. You may not like it, but you'll get used to it. If Caroline gets interested, I'll do what she wants to do too, and there will be three of you. Understood?"

The girls glowered at him.

To Liz he said, "I told you I'd do stuff with Anne if she wanted, remember?" She had no answer.

To Anne he said, "I never said it would just be you, right?" She had no answer either.

To both he said, "I'll do it with both of you, OK?" Neither looked happy.

He climbed into the tub so he was standing between them, all three facing the wall. "Both of you -- if you think you might want to do sexy things with me in the future, kiss my cheek."

Both girls looked confused momentarily, then Anne leaned forward and kissed his right cheek before drawing back.

He looked at Liz, who leaned in and kissed his left before drawing back.

"Now, both at the same time."

After some hesitation they did, and Jim vowed to remember the moment. A naked, sexy 13-year-old was kissing his left cheek while a naked, sexy 15-year-old kissed his right. As he stood, the lower parts of their bodies started pressing against his as well. The girls weren't kissing his cheek any more, but their mouths were right by his ear and he could hear their breathing.

Between his legs the inevitable began happening. Anne saw first and encircled his cock with her right hand, down by the base. Liz encircled the upper part with her left.

"Very nice," he said. "If you want me, you have to share me." He turned to kiss Liz briefly on the lips, then turned to kiss Anne briefly.

"Good. Glad that's settled," and they broke apart.

When he turned, he found that Caroline and Kira were looking on with great interest. The noisy game had stopped some time before.

Jim said, "They both want to do sexy things with me, so I told them they have to share."

Caroline looked disgusted. Kira looked intrigued.

Jim thought about it now and then during the day. He wasn't a domineering sort of guy. He wasn't going to order Anne or Liz around, as long as they were nice to each other. He certainly wasn't going to do anything unless a girl wanted to. If they decided to be especially nice to him and it developed into a competition... The thought made him smile.

Teen girls have raging hormones to begin with. The constant presence of a man in close quarters made them respond sexually. The universal nakedness reinforced their sexual awareness. Sometimes his erections were in plain view, no more than a few feet away. It looked like they'd all want a lot of sex.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Liz's period was over, she was eager to lose her virginity, and he happily did the deed. As with Anne, he first brought Liz to full satisfaction, and only then mounted her to gently force his penis into her depths. Anne lay beside them, facing Kira's back. But as Jim penetrated Liz, he could see Anne moving her hand rhythmically between her legs. Maybe she thought he wouldn't notice. But it was a hot twist. Turning his full attention to the girl under him, he did not make himself hold off -- in under a minute he pumped his semen into Liz's feminine depths. She was already satisfied, and bringing girls to orgasm through the energetic thrusting of an intruding penis was a longer-term project.


	3. Chapter 3

After the morning filling, emptying, and rinsing, they gathered in a circle and screamed for help and waited 30 seconds. They repeated this four times in all. After the last they waited closer to a minute. No reply, no hint of activity, not even the rustling of clothing of some imagined person monitoring on the other side of the door.

"What day is it today?" asked Jim in a loud, strong voice.

"June third," shouted the others in near-unison.

"How many days have we been together?"

"Twenty-two!"

The group sat in a ragged circle. The morning lesson was more chemistry -- the bits of it Jim could remember. Today they would go over once more the atomic numbers of the common elements and the relationship of that number to valence and chemical bonds. A grown-up lecturing some kids sitting in a circle -- an entirely common activity. It's true that it was a very tight circle. It's true that the students' breasts were on full display, filled out on Anne, well along on Liz, totally absent on Kira but coming in noticeably on Caroline -- Jim thought he could see the difference in just three weeks. It's true that in their cross-legged position the vulval slits were visible on the girls, along with whatever sort of pubic hair the girl had. It's true that the professor's cock flopped casually to one side, his ball sack visible beneath.

As he spoke that morning, Liz opened herself up down below enough that she stayed open a bit, then idly ran one finger around her nipple while she licked her lips, looking at Jim steadily. Not again! He tried to ignore her, but his body had other ideas. Kira pointed when the floppy cock had lengthened and started to rise off of Jim's leg, stopping the lesson. Jim in turn pointed a stern finger at Liz and tried to formulate a suitable punishment. Perhaps Liz saw from his expression that she was really pissing him off, because she softly said, "Sorry" and behaved herself.

The facilities they had allowed unlimited rinsing but no washing. However much they rinsed it, their hair was still oily. Anne experimented with using some of the nutritious goop as a shampoo, but it didn't work. Liz had a few large pimples, and Caroline got her first one.

There were no cutting facilities either. Head hair grows slowly and no change was apparent at once. But Jim's beard grew in. Hair appeared in the armpits of Liz and Anne, and the latter complained of scratchy legs. 

All of them got anxious and depressed about their predicament at times. Kira and Caroline in particular were often comforted by a long hug from one of the older girls. Jim felt it too, but he kept his worries to himself. When the negative energy threatened to spread to three of the girls, he intervened. He spoke again about the need to make lemonade out of lemons, of how whoever their captors were, they seemed more sexually kinky than cruel, and he had faith that they would all be released in time.

Occasionally the five of them reminisced about the simple foods they would never take for granted again: a cold soda, a hot sticky slice of pizza, the crunch of cereal with milk, the special delight arising from a chocolate melting in one's mouth.

Physically there were drawbacks such as sore spots from sleeping on ceramic tile and neck discomfort from having no pillow. Sometimes Jim found it too warm.

He also realized that in some respects this situation was a dream come true -- confined with two hot teen lovers. Had he been determined to never give in to his urges with either of them, it would have been a torment. But he and the girls were consummating their desires, and it was immensely satisfying. The idea that he had two lovers with such fresh and eager bodies at once felt like almost too much bounty. 

What made him uneasy was Caroline. She was the prettiest of them all, and probably the smartest. Her reserve and dry humor gave her the most appealing personality from his point of view. He wasn't bothered to find her sexy -- the nipples were there with the breasts filling in behind, her hips were wider than a child's, and the fuzz between her legs was a promise of more to come.

What bothered him was that he wanted her. Badly. He had two other lovers who wanted him and were his for the asking. But he wanted Caroline. She was clearly attracted to him, and he had little doubt that were it just the two of them locked up in the bathroom they would be involved passionately. He might not be penetrating her, but he'd be licking her to orgasms and spurting his seed onto her stomach. In his mind she was willing to take him in her mouth as long as he didn't come there, and this fantasy brought his cock strongly to life.

But Caroline gave him no encouragement. Perhaps unlike the other two, her lust wasn't yet full-blown. Maybe she wanted to give herself to a man who would be true to her and her alone -- it made sense and he liked her all the more for it. He had a fantasy of giving up Liz and Anne, swearing to Caroline that she was now his one and only lover. But along with the bad feelings that would bring to their little five-person emotional pressure cooker, he knew it would never work. After a week of Caroline, he would desperately want the others too. Still, his desire for Caroline was intense.

So during one of their private little chats in the little nook by the door, he found himself as nervous as a schoolboy. "Caroline," he said. "I've got something to ask you, and I'm really nervous. But... Could I kiss you? Just once?"

She looked at him, then looked away.

He continued, "I know I'm involved with Anne and Liz, but you're so beautiful and so wonderful..."

"I don't want to do sexy things," she said.

"Yeah, I know. And I don't either -- I mean, I know you don't. But it would be wonderful to just kiss you, maybe at most hug, very gently -- later, if you wanted."

He could see her struggling with herself. "Well... OK," said Caroline. "One kiss."

As his face approached hers slowly, she offered her lips, though she didn't move towards him.

Ever so slowly the lips came together and touched, once. That satisfied the bargain, but he pulled back just a half inch. Caroline reached forward then, and there was a second kiss. When she pulled back, he waited several seconds before reaching forward to give her one. She then pulled away more definitively.

Caroline sighed. "Just a kiss, huh?" She pointed to his lap, where a very hard erection was prominently on display.

"It's just my body... I can't help it... It doesn't mean I'll do anything with it... You know if I want that kind of satisfaction, I can get it..."

"Yeah, right down Liz's throat," she murmured.

"And some day, if it felt right to you, I'd love to sleep beside you. Maybe hug for a few minutes before we go to sleep."

"Anne and Liz wouldn’t like that."

"Maybe not. But they'll get used to it. They're already sharing me with each other, and I told them when it all began that if you ever got interested they'd have to share me with you too. I really want you next to me most of all. I'd rather hug you and kiss you than them."

He thought he could see Caroline suppressing a bit of excitement. "But you're still going to hug and kiss them."

"Yes, I am. But if I had to choose just one of you to hug and kiss, it would be you."

"Would you rather fuck me too? I'm only 11."

"I... Well, yeah, you're not ready for that... Too young..." Jim was tongue-tied and felt his face turning pink.

"But you'd like to?"

"I don't know... That's not what I mean..."

"Anne isn't even legal. Liz is, um, shockingly illegal at 13. And me? At 11? That makes you a pervert."

Jim was awash in shame. This had gone wrong. But when he looked up, he felt a little better because of the twinkle in Caroline's eye. She wasn't outraged. She was teasing him -- at least in part.

Jim said, "But you don't feel like a little girl, do you? Things are changing -- not just your body, right? Sometimes the girls see it, right? The way you look at me? I mean, I know I'm the only male around..."

It was Caroline's turn to color.

Jim said, "Sometimes girls feel like just kissing and that's enough for years. Anyway, if you ever feel like lying next to me at night, for a hug or a snuggle or some kissing, go ahead."

"Me tell Liz or Anne to move aside? Likely story."

"No, just tell me during the day. I'll handle Liz or Anne -- I'll handle Liz *and* Anne."

"Sure, whatever."

"One final kiss?" Jim intended it as a perfunctory, symbolic kiss, but Caroline had other ideas. She held the kiss for several seconds, eyes closed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"What day is it today?" asked Jim.

"June fourteenth," shouted the others in near-unison.

"How many days have we been together?"

"Thirty-three!"

"I have an announcement," said Caroline. "Tomorrow is my birthday."

"It is?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, she told us before, remember?" said Anne.

"It's hard to remember everything," said Liz.

"I didn't expect you to remember. That's why I said it."

Jim had to admit that he hadn't remembered it either -- though he did remember the names of all three dogs her family had owned, the names of her two best friends, and many other details. He realized Caroline was looking at him in a significant way.

He said, "Would you like to sleep next to me tonight, so you wake up on your birthday in the place of honor?"

"Yeah, right!" said Liz. "More like a punishment for her."

Anne smiled.

"Yeah, OK," said Caroline. "That would be a nice change."

Anne raised her eyebrows.

"But it's my turn!" said Liz. "It's my first night out of the tub."

Jim started to formulate a reply, but then he saw Anne digging her fingers hard into Liz's arm.

"Ow!" said Liz. But when she looked at Anne's body language for "caution", she stopped and reconsidered.

"Yeah, Caroline deserves a turn if she wants one," said Liz, though her heart wasn't in it.

Kira said, "Can I have a turn too?"

"Of course!" said Jim. "Tomorrow night, if you want."

Kira seemed satisfied, but never brought it up again. She knew she had the right, but she didn't especially want to exercise it.

Liz said, "We ought to bake you a cake for your birthday, Caroline."

That got smiles and groans all around, and the crisis of the moment had passed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kira got the tub, a spot she and Caroline coveted because it offered a measure of privacy. Liz was against the wall, then Anne, Caroline and Jim. When all had been quiet for several minutes, Jim raised his head to look around. Liz was facing the wall, Anne spooned behind her tentatively. Caroline lay on her back, eyes on Jim. He turned towards her, while she remained on her back. He just looked at her with a smile, then slowly caressed her far cheek with his right hand. She looked at him, troubled, and then abruptly turned away onto her left side.

Jim was uncertain and disappointed, but he gave her a reassuring pat on her right shoulder and slid onto his back. He was no worse off than he had been before she announced her upcoming birthday. He decided he could at least enjoy the sight of her back, so he turned to face her, keeping several inches away, and admired the lovely curves. It was a pleasing sight. Before long he felt himself dozing.

He woke a bit later and saw Caroline's shoulders shaking ever so slightly. He raised his head to investigate and found tears on her cheek. He slowly moved in behind her and spooned against her, but ready to pull back if she objected. He put his arm over hers. She took his hand and pulled it closer over her as she pushed back against his spoon. He tightened the connection so their bodies were firmly against each other above and the tops of his thighs were firmly against the underside of hers, though he kept his erection back away from her body. His nose pressed gently against her hair. Minutes passed. He heard a sniffle, then another. He calmly kissed her neck once. Her abdomen contracted once, then again, and then continuously. She was crying, and crying hard. She made no sound. Jim kissed her neck and her hair and patted her hand, all very gently. He did not want to make her stop -- they all certainly had plenty to be sad about. Many minutes later the sobbing stopped, then started up a few times briefly. When she had been calm for some minutes, he pulled back just a bit. He was sad that she was so unhappy, but he enjoyed her warmth. Before long he found himself drifting off.

Much later he awoke to find Caroline facing him, just looking. He looked back with a gentle smile. He thought he saw her move her face forward a few millimeters, and a moment later he was sure of it. He moved his own face forward the tiniest bit, she advanced further, and soon their faces came together. Their noses touched. He rubbed his back and forth once. She smiled and her face moved forward again. Their lips touched, broke apart, touched again. After a minute of this, Jim moved his lips a millimeter to the right when they were touching. Caroline did the same. They were kissing, gently, and to Jim it felt magnificent. He raised his right arm and very slowly put it on Caroline's left shoulder. She made no objection, so he stroked the upper arm very slowly, then faster. He caressed her back and sides, her bottom, her hair. Caroline kissed him back and he felt her breathing quicken a bit. His hand worked around to the front and made a foray between their joined bodies at breast height. Caroline pulled back just a little and let him explore her left breast gently.

After several minutes, she pulled back, looked Jim up and down and shook her finger scoldingly at his very erect cock. Jim sighed and relaxed, pulling back a bit. It had been wonderful. Caroline took his hand and kissed each finger in turn. Then she took a deep breath and in one motion turned his hand and mashed the palm right against her vulva, raising her left leg to allow better access. He was both shocked and excited. He caressed slowly, and Caroline smiled. He approached this girl's tender parts more tentatively than he had with the big girls. She was just 11 -- or 12 by now! She lubricated freely and seemed to welcome his attention, rotating her hips to press forward against his hand from time to time. His lips abandoned hers for chin and neck, heading down. Caroline responded by pressing her chest forward, and he licked her left nipple many times before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Caroline shivered. His middle finger found her vaginal opening and pressed in tentatively. The welcome was hot and wet, and there was no obvious obstruction. His index and ring fingers massaged her pleasure center inside its hood, over and over. Below, he pressed further and further into her vagina, at some primitive level surprised that a girl as pure as Caroline would have a feminine canal, the kind designed to accommodate a penis and make it feel so welcome it would disgorge semen within. The thought made his cock twitch where it lay pressed against Caroline's belly. She noticed and pulled back, looking at him. She then put her hand to her mouth and gathered saliva -- lots of saliva. The hand went down and found Jim's cock. She coated the tip with her spit and rubbed.

"Oh, God, Caroline," he whispered. "Do you mind if I make your stomach sticky?"

She gave a big smile and shook her head.

"Make a ring with your fingers -- like a pussy."

She smiled and he pressed. He began thrusting forward in tiny strokes, through the ring formed by her thumb and forefinger, plunging his middle finger into her vagina at the same rhythm.

He looked at her. Caroline! He was with Caroline. His cock recognized the basic pattern of a pussy and responded accordingly. Suddenly his climax was upon him and he pulsed hot seed directly against the girl's stomach. She smiled as he panted. Then she reached up and smeared the milky stuff from her fingers against his chest, reached down to pull his hand away from her tender parts, and mushed their stomachs against each other, rubbing back and forth to coat them both with the sticky stuff.

Jim smiled and reached around her to squeeze them tightly together. He was so happy! After a long time, she pulled away, turned over, and spooned back against him. Jim fell asleep quickly.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Anne and Liz knew enough not to offer any comment on what had happened that night. If they noticed a sheen from dried stuff on the fronts of the lovers they said nothing. They joined the others in wishing Caroline a happy birthday.

Jim and Caroline lay down side by side night after night. If the others woke up, they said nothing. From time to time the lovers saw Kira's face appear at the edge of the tub, look at them, then disappear again.

Jim's careful finger work did not bring Caroline to climax the second night either, and he offered to use his tongue, but Caroline firmly refused. On the third night she took Jim's hand and showed a rhythm he would never have thought of -- slow up and down strokes followed by several seconds of very quick fluttery presses, then more slow up and down strokes. Armed with this new knowledge, Jim finally brought Caroline to a happy release. Afterward, he felt a little bad as he worked two fingers into Caroline's vagina -- fundamentally he was both showing his desire to penetrate her and physically preparing the way. But she didn't object.

He paused with three fingers poised at her opening. He really shouldn't. "Do you mind?" he whispered.

She gave him a smile and shook her head.

In went the three fingers at her opening, pressing, pressing...

He felt something give and saw Caroline startle.

"Oh, no! Sorry!" he whispered.

"It's OK," she whispered back. "Really."

Jim's earlier fantasy about Caroline's oral sex preferences were just right. She took him in her mouth if he promised not to come there. She instead took his suggestion of digging out her pussy's lubrication with her hand so his frantic thrusts into her hand felt more like intrusions into a soupy vagina.

On the fifth afternoon she seemed subdued, and Jim wasn't sure what to expect. When they turned to each other that night, she whispered, "I have cramps".

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you want? Just sleep?"

"Yeah, I guess."

But in the middle of the night she woke him up.

"Jim? Jim?"

He looked at her gorgeous face.

"I want you to take me for real."

"Did the cramps go away?"

"No, they're even a little worse. But I really want it."

"Huh? That doesn't sound like a perfect first time."

She brought her lips right to his ear and whispered very softly. "I'm headed for the tub, right? Before I go, I want to feel it. My fingers know they're not good enough -- you're so strong, so insistent -- you just want to FUCK it into me! Right up my pussy!"

"Yeah, but not 'til you're absolutely sure..." It may have taken weeks, but her desire seemed fully awakened now.

"I'm sure... I want to feel it."

He warmed her up with his fingers, and offered to continue until she came, but she was too eager to get it. So the beautiful 12-year-old turned onto her back with legs spread wide. She was right, of course. He did want to fuck it up into her, and in the worst way.

The penetration wasn't bad. Some wide eyes but an expression more of delight than pain. When he had claimed several inches of her pussy he began the in-and-out fuck. But he had an idea. Holding himself up with one hand, he surrounded her clit with the other, and gave a quick flurry of strokes, followed by long, slow, deep thrusts. Rest his cock while flurrying, fill her pussy very full three times, more flurries. Caroline was surprised at first by this arrangement and started to wave him off, but he insisted. She was soon very much into it, looking delighted and excited in equal measure. Finally she got a look of near panic in her eyes and then gave a sharp cry. Jim kept up his fluttery motion a few more seconds until he felt the girl relax, then he removed his fingers and went to pure fucking. In and out, hard and deep, faster and faster, in a frenzy. Caroline grinned up at him with unfocused eyes before his own eyes lost focus and he jammed to the hilt in his 12-year-old and pulsed, splatting the girl's innermost pussy with shot after shot of creamy juice.

The two lovers fell onto their sides, staying joined below. They enjoyed the afterglow for some time before disengaging. Jim glanced down and they got the bad news.

"Uh-oh!" he whispered.

"Oh, shit!" said Caroline.

Cramps had turned to period during the act. Both of their crotches were covered with blood and there was a mess on the floor too. Kira was asleep in the tub... What to do? If they got her up, she'd have no bloodless place to lie for some time.

Jim's brilliant idea was to lift Caroline up so she was on her knees on the vanity top. She managed to squat down so she could do a decent job of cleaning herself with sink water. When she was more or less clean it was Jim's turn. He could do a decent job on tiptoes, leaning forward over the sink. When it was time for the floor, there were a great many fingerfuls, and Caroline worked alongside Jim. Then they gently awakened Kira and explained the situation, and the little girl dutifully lay down next to Anne, soon joined by Jim.

The next night Jim kissed Caroline tenderly in the view of all before lying down next to Liz. Anne got up and had a brief whispered conversation with Caroline too, ending with an awkward hug over the lip of the tub.

Liz got a fine orgasm from Jim's tongue. He fucked her hard and fast for a satisfyingly long time, but pulled out as usual and instead straddled Liz's face and she took his cock in her mouth. Seconds later her tongue flicks brought Jim to ecstasy as he emptied into her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months passed. Screams for help achieved nothing. Hair grew longer.

More learning happened. Their situation resembled somewhat the preliterate cultures where stories had to be memorized. Jim knew a lot that the girls could memorize. In the outside world they might have groaned at the idea of learning the list of Presidents-except-the-six-Jim-couldn't-remember. But here there wasn't much else to do, and they couldn't exactly go off in a huff to their own room and slam the door. Jim mostly learned the words to pop songs, the details of dozens of bands, and clapping games. They got more systematic with their stretching and exercise time, cobbling together an exercise program of sorts with push-ups, sit-ups, running in place, stretching.

Jim divided his attentions among his three lovers. Caroline was at first hurt to have to share Jim, just as they all suspected she would be. She seemed to find it some consolation that she was his favorite.

Kira watched discreetly when she was interested, but the novelty wore off. She masturbated by herself now and then. The sex took place during the night, and most of the time Kira was asleep. Kids get used to just about anything.

\---------------------------------------------------------

One morning Jim was having an especially hard time waking up. Suddenly Caroline shouted, "Oh my God!" The others dragged themselves fully awake and followed Caroline's gaze upward.

High up on one wall were some detailed pencil drawings.

"So, someone didn't just put us here and forget about us!" said Anne.

On closer examination, the first was a detailed pencil drawing of Liz walking through a meadow, stretching her arms to symbolize freedom. On the adjacent wall was a picture of Anne, relaxing on a towel at the beach. On the third was Caroline, shooting a soccer ball at a goal. But there was one remarkable feature that no one could miss in all three drawings: the girl was obviously very pregnant.

They tried the door with extra force, verified that the food supply still worked, and screamed louder than ever. Nothing else had changed -- there were just three drawings high on the walls. It was momentous that there was some communication from outside their small cell. But the fact that the drawn girls were pregnant was also of great interest.

"Hmmm," said Caroline. "Do you suppose that means that some day we'll all be released, each of us will marry a nice man and have babies?"

Jim and Anne smiled at her.

"Does it?" asked Kira.

"No," said Jim. "My interpretation is that if Anne or Liz or Caroline gets pregnant in here, then they'll let her out."

"Maybe if one of us gets pregnant, they'll let us all out," suggested Liz.

Jim said, "I guess, but I don't see any drawings of Kira or me out there, right?"

"Hmmm. Yeah."

Anne sidled up to Jim, put her arm around him, and made a kissy face. "Want to get started?" Her free hand slid towards his cock.

The others smiled.

"We still have thinking to do," he said. "First of all, none of you has to have sex with me if you don't want to."

"I think that bridge has been crossed a few times already," said Liz.

"Yes, but deciding to have a baby is a much more serious commitment. Playing around when you're a teen locked naked in a bathroom with a naked man is different from a decision that could affect the rest of your life."

"Yeah," said Anne. "But this is all we have to go on. And if they set one of us free, we can get help for the others."

"Somehow I doubt they'll let you know where we're being held," Jim said.

"At least we can let your families know you're alive and well."

Caroline murmured, "And living a very, very strange life..."

Jim said, "There's more than that to think about. We try not to dwell on it too much, but the person who put us here has committed terrible crimes. We refuse to cooperate with him on principle." The others looked at him. "Or, we could decide it's all or none, and we refuse to leave unless we all go free."

Anne said, "Um, I don't recall having any choice about getting here, so I have this feeling that we'll be hauled out unconscious just like we were brought in. They must send gas through the ducts or something."

"True, but you still have the choice not to get pregnant."

"Someone might not want to go because they'll miss the others," said Liz.

"A romantic idea," said Anne. "But I doubt it -- even you, Caroline, would you refuse to go because you'd miss Jim?"

"Of course not," she answered, causing an unexpected little twinge in Jim's stomach. "We could try bargaining," she continued, her eyes suddenly bright. She stood and addressed the ceiling in a loud voice. "No pregnancy without -- soap!"

Anne said, "No pregnancy without -- razors!"

Jim shouted, "No pregnancy without -- mattresses!"

Kira shouted, "No pregnancy without -- crayons!"

Liz said, "That's dumb, Kira, why do you want crayons?"

"I dunno, I just thought to draw with..."

Jim said, "Yes, well, that was fun, but... What day is it today?"

"September 2nd!"

"How many days have we been together?"

"One hundred fourteen!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

"So," said Liz quietly when they were alone in the corner by the door, later that morning. "Can you make me pregnant?"

"Make you pregnant? Oh, how would I do that?" asked Jim with a straight face.

Liz rolled her eyes.

"I just want to think about this some more," said Jim.

That night as he lay down next to Anne, she whispered in his ear. "Are you sure you don't want to just do it? The way nature intended? Going all the way without thinking about periods?"

"Sorry, dear," he whispered in turn. "I've still got more thinking to do."

The next day he had an announcement. "I've decided I'm not going to do it. I'm sick of playing their game."

"What?" said Liz.

"I don't like the idea of being pushed around like this. This is coercion. They're asking me to mess up your lives -- young teens like you aren't supposed to be having babies. You're supposed to be getting an education and deciding much later who if anyone you might want to marry."

"You're kidding!" said Liz.

"We're not exactly getting an education and leading a normal life in here," said Anne.

"I shouldn't have been having sex with any of you all along. It was selfish of me."

"You didn't exactly force me," said Liz.

Jim said, "They kidnapped us all and stuck us here in this room. That's a monstrous crime! I know we've been making the best of it, but we shouldn't forget that. They've been keeping us here for weeks and weeks, without a single word, without a single indication that anyone is paying attention to us at all. And then what is the first contact we have? A demand that I make you all pregnant."

"It isn't exactly a demand," said Caroline. "It's not saying anything bad is going to happen if we don't."

"No, but keeping us here is bad enough! These conditions are terrible!"

"You're always the one saying to make the best of it," said Liz.

"That's among us, but this has to do with them -- whoever they are. You know how we're supposed to have the courage to change what can be changed? This might be one of those times."

Three days passed. The girls argued with him sometimes, but he was adamant. Inside, he was also confused. He had always suspected that the group of them had been chosen for the sexual tension. He and the big girls had decided to relieve that tension, and it had been wonderful in its own way. Without any communication of any kind, it was easy to forget the cameras were there. But now their captors had spoken and made their wishes known. Sex wasn't enough for them -- they wanted pregnancy. On the other hand, as the days went by without consummation, he became more aware of the youth and beauty and fertility of the girls around him. He could go back to sex the way they'd always done it, with great care. But he also realized that unless he sent his ejaculation quickly down one drain or other, there was no way he could keep a girl from fingering it into her pussy if she wanted to.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jim struggled to wake up. He heard some groans. "I'm so tired!" said Liz.

"Wonder what it is this time," groaned Anne.

"Hey, look!" said Kira in a fuzzy voice.

With increased motivation they all managed to get into a sitting position -- then began shouting and babbling.

Standing against the door were five inflatable camping mattresses. On the floor was a pile of disposable razors and a pair of scissors. Next to it was a pile of fine-point colored markers. In the wall of the shower at waist height was a new small nozzle with a small button beside it.

"Anyone want to bet what comes out of there when you press the button?" asked Anne.

"SOAP!" they all yelled in unison.

The morning was filled with cleaning and shaving. 

"You should have asked for a cell phone!" said Caroline to Liz.

"Or an ax or a crowbar or an acetylene torch or something," said Jim.

"Or tampons!" said Liz.

"We wouldn't get them because we're supposed to try to STOP having periods!" said Caroline.

"Or... CLOTHES!" shouted Kira.

They all laughed and then were quiet.

"Yeah, why didn't we ask for clothes?" asked Liz.

Caroline said, "I think we realized they'd never go for that. Like being naked is such a big part of what this is about."

Jim said, "Or maybe we are so used to it that it just never occurred to us."

Anne said, "Clothes are overrated. They get dirty. They wear out. You worry if you've got the right style." Caroline and Liz nodded.

Liz said, "You know, I might be embarrassed if you saw me in a bra and panties!"

It was a joke, but there was something to it as well.

Later Anne called a meeting, and they settled down in a ragged circle -- on the camping mattresses, which felt like feather beds in contrast to their weeks on ceramic.

"So, you said they were keeping us here in terrible conditions. They apparently heard you and improved the conditions."

"Yeah," said Jim. "But they're just tokens."

"They're really nice tokens," said Liz.

Jim sighed.

Caroline said, "Let's take a vote. How many people think Jim should try to get us pregnant?"

The three big girls raised their hands at once.

"What about you, Kira?" asked Jim.

"She's too young to get pregnant!" said Liz.

"Yeah, but Caroline asked for a group vote. Like she was voting on whether I should try to make Liz pregnant. So shouldn't Kira have a vote too?"

"I don't get it," said Kira.

"Do you think I should try to make Anne and Liz and Caroline pregnant? If I succeed and those drawings are promises, then whoever gets pregnant can leave."

"When can I leave?" asked Kira, lip quivering.

"Yeah, we don't know. There's no way I get to leave either."

Anne said, "Well, Kira, when you get old enough to have a baby you can get pregnant and leave too!"

Jim said, "Oh, let's not go there. That would be, before there was any chance at all -- what, five years? Something else has got to change before then." He continued, "What I was trying to get at is that this isn't really a group decision. Whether I try to get Liz pregnant is a decision between me and Liz. Whether I try to get Anne pregnant is between Anne and me. See?"

Caroline sighed. "And it's something that both people have to agree on. So you have veto power."

"Yes."

There was glum silence.

When Jim looked up, he was surprised to see the steely expression on Caroline's face. "If you don't try to make us pregnant, I'm going to be really, really mad at you!"

Jim was taken aback -- and so were the other girls, but only momentarily. It was not like Caroline, but was all the more powerful for that. The emotion spread at once.

"I will be really pissed at you," said Anne. "Really, really furious."

"I will hate you forever!" said Liz.

Jim sat with head down, feeling glum.

But Anne suddenly shifted to a silky tone. "But on the other hand, Jim, think of what we want. You can touch us all over, then we lie back and spread our legs..." She demonstrated. "Open our pussies up and you get to press your cock in." She indicated Jim's cock, which had stiffened as she spoke. "See, you like the idea. Then you get to shove in and out, as quick or slow as you want, and then you feel really good as your body squirts a little sperm into us. We love to get it. One hundred percent natural. Just as nature intended."

"You've been doing that all along," said Kira.

Anne continued, "Yes, but it has to be at the right time of month. In the past, Kira, he's only let the sperm go if we knew it wouldn't make a baby."

Jim sighed. Hot naked girls begging to get fucked the natural way, begging for him to make them pregnant. His cock was hard. He didn't have to be against it just because his captors were for it. And then there was the matter of fathering more children. Even if they kept him in there forever, his children would go out into the world. And that was one of the main purposes of life, right? To leave children.

Jim looked up and smiled at Kira, then looked at each of the others in turn. Three very sexy girls who would be really mad at him if he stayed away from them, and would be very, very happy if he would mate with them the old-fashioned way, to do just what every fiber of his inner being wanted more than anything, so they could have babies... "Oh well, OK. You win."

"Oh, goody!" said Anne.

"Yippee!" said Liz.

Jim glanced up and saw Caroline beaming at him.

"So, who gets to go first? Who do you want to try to knock up first?" asked Anne.

"Whichever of you is most likely to get pregnant right now, I guess," said Jim. "There's this thing called 'fertility awareness'. When your body is ready to get pregnant, the mucus down there gets kind of stringy in a special way. So time to start learning about it. Reach a finger into your pussy and bring it out again, and see if a sort of thread comes out with your finger."

The three big girls all tried it, but there was no stringy mucus. Maybe none of them was fertile, but then maybe they weren't doing it right.

Anne asked, "OK, but since we don't know for sure, should we have sex right now just in case?"

"You mean tonight?" said Jim.

"Maybe tonight would be too late."

They did some comparisons and decided that Anne was the closest.

Liz said, "We can think of it like animals breeding. That's what we are, right? Animals trying to breed?"

Anne said, "I guess so... And hey, there are mattresses!"

"Oh, yippee!"

Anne said, "Let's make it like realistic animal breeding. Hands and knees."

Caroline addressed Kira quietly. "Do you mind? Sexy stuff right out in the open?"

The little girl shook her head.

"OK," said Caroline, placing two mattresses side by side. "Let's bring the bitch onto the mating platform..."

"Hey, Watch it," said Anne, who nonetheless got into position.

Caroline smiled sheepishly and continued, "Notice how her rear end is raised? That means she is sexually receptive... Now see the stallion? Smelling the female in heat, his penis is growing long and hard. This allows him to achieve a deep penetration of the mare. It looks like the organ is ready... But wait, he's sniffing the mare's vagina! Making sure she's really in season, I suppose... Wait, he's licking the vagina! And using his front paws to rub."

"I have never seen anything like it before!" said Liz. "He's using his front paws very delicately to massage the mare."

"Rea - a - a - a - dy!" whinnied the mare. Kira giggled.

Caroline said, "OK, now the stallion is mounting. He sure has a huge one. I've never seen one that thick or long. He's twitching his cock and pressing forward, waiting for his pole to be right in front of the mare's vagina... Sometimes the trainers step in to help the mating go more smoothly," she said, reaching in to point Jim's cock at the magic spot.

He lunged forward and his penis caught. "Unnnh!" he cried. Grappling the hips in front of him, he pressed in again and again, getting in farther and farther. "Unnnh!"

"Ow!" cried the mare, but she didn't pull away. The invitation to be bred remained open.

"Sometimes a little pain is good in helping the mare get pregnant," said Caroline.

"That's cats," said Liz. "But sometimes some stimulation helps..." She reached in carefully to the junction of penis and vagina, avoiding the stallion's powerfully thrusting thighs. She found the spot right below the junction and began fluttering her fingers.

Anne turned to see who was doing that and said, "Liz!"

"Oh, shut up and enjoy it and get pregnant," said Liz.

Anne managed a smile and turned to face front again, her face going slack.

"Oh, my!" said Caroline. "He's got it plugged in really far. He's going to flood her insides with his semen any second now..."

Jim was pounding away, his face screwed up in concentration, his fingernails digging into Anne's butt a little.

Caroline leaned in and caressed his undulating butt, whispering in his ear, "Do it for me. Spray her dirty cunt with tons of sperm to make her pregnant!"

Jim looked her way briefly. It sure was hot talk. "Arrrggggghhhh!!" he roared, freezing in position with his cock in the deepest, pressing hard. "Oooohhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly Anne gasped and whimpered, and Liz smiled as she kept fluttering her fingers.

Slowly Jim sank back, his cock slipping out.

Kira said, "So when did he pee it out? When he made that big shout?"

"That's right," said Caroline.

"And why did Anne gasp like that?"

"She felt really good, and maybe it helps the sperm up to the egg."

"That made me feel like playing with myself!" Kira said.

"Well, go ahead," panted Jim.

She imitated the motion she'd seen Liz use. "Hey, that feels really good!"

A couple hours later, when he'd recovered, Jim seeded Liz in similar fashion. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

That night Caroline lay next to Jim -- both on mattresses!

They kissed a while.

"Kissing's OK, but we're trying to get pregnant, right?" said Caroline, talking softly but not bothering to whisper.

"You know, the chances aren't so great at your age."

"But there's no harm, and it sure is fun."

"Did you really say what I thought you said just when I was about to spurt into Anne? Did you use a very naughty word?"

"Um, yeah, I guess."

"Sweet little you?"

"Maybe when a girl really wants to get pregnant she's not so sweet any more. You've never done me from the rear before."

"You weren't interested."

"That was then. I've changed my mind. It feels right for trying to get pregnant."

"You sure?"

Caroline leaned in close to whisper very softly in his ear, "I love you dearly. But now what I want is for you to ram it home, deep in my pussy." Her voice got even softer, "Rape my cunt! Rape it really hard!"

Jim felt dizzy as he mounted sweet, sensitive Caroline. Her nether parts and whatever part of her brain spoke for them weren't so sweet and sensitive. So he raped her cunt. He raped it hard and deep and for a long time, just like she wanted. It felt very right. Then he spewed his sperm, way in deep, hoping rather than fearing that she might get pregnant.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Even though there were razors available, Jim decided not to shave. He just trimmed his beard. After shaving their underarms a couple times, Liz and Anne decided underarm hair didn't look so bad after all. They asked Jim about shaving their pussies, but he didn't like the idea. He wanted to keep it natural.

Kira loved her markers, and made pictures everywhere on the white ceramic walls for a few days. They weren't permanent, but the marks didn't just come off when they got wet, either. It took some effort.

The markers affected the teaching. For months Jim had been motioning in the air or drawing circles on the floor with his finger, but it was very limiting. Now he could draw pictures, diagrams, equations... There were also new subjects ready for exploration, including geometry and algebra.

But along with markers and mattresses, soap and razors, the atmosphere had changed. This was now a bunch of animals trying to reproduce. It was rutting season.

For the big girls, a strong man with balls and cock was never more than a few feet away. What they needed was for that cock to get hard, to force its way into their pussies and deliver the sticky stuff whose most important ingredient was what those balls made. Since they never knew just when the right time was, it made sense to take it whenever they could get it. And when he rammed that cock into one of the other big girls, they were no more than a few feet away. Each girl was half-aroused all the time and came to full arousal very quickly at the sight of Jim's erect cock or of any sexual byplay with any of the girls. They got wet several times a day, and on a few of those occasions the wetness was rewarded with a deep stuffing from that wonderful cock.

As for Jim, his alpha male nature took over. His libidinal energies rose to the challenge and opportunity. He was surrounded by nubile girls. There was no wooing or seduction required. If an ass or a thatch of pubic hair or some pussy lips caught his fancy, he could if he felt like it grab it and guide it into position, fuck the associated cunt and ejaculate in it seconds later. The girl would coo and thank him. He was rarely quite that impulsive.

He also liked to make his girls happy, and spent considerable time kissing and fondling each one, working his fingers expertly between her legs and sometimes using his tongue down there to the girl's great delight.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jim's mind reeled with pleasure as his junk pulsed rhythmically to squirt his juice into deepest Anne.

With a groan of satisfaction he rolled off of her and onto his back, his cock slipping out. He felt fingers on his cock. Liz was making thrifty use of the excess juice, getting some on her finger and then shoving it deep into her pussy, which her other hand was holding as wide open as possible. First contact of finger with vaginal wall should happen as deep as possible, giving the sperm the shortest swim.

The girls also had a deal that when one of them had been bred, the others could gently finger off whatever dripped out of her for recycling in another pussy.

Some time later, as he drowsed on his back, he felt small hands hefting his balls.

"You guys are so great," said Caroline quietly. "You keep churning away and making lots of good sperm. And all you little spermies, your chances are pretty good, you know -- well, a lot better than normal. There are three girls out here, making eggs, and maybe three of you little guys are going to win the lottery. Maybe four if one of us has twins! Ooooo, and see, the inseminator is getting ready, getting long and hard, ready to deliver you guys! He gets really long and stiff so he can shove way up into us girls were it's dark and hot and wet and drop you guys off way up high near the eggs... It looks like he's ready to go now... I know Jim's tired, but maybe I can work out a deal with just you guys... See I'll climb up and force Mr. Penis up into me... I'll gobble him up... Just like that! And now I'll go up and down, up and down... giving the inseminator a hug -- a nice slurpy hug. And you spermies, you can beg the inseminator to let you out. Tell him to think about how hot and comfy it is, how wet and smooth, all around, sliding back and forth, back and forth. Tell him this is is the place to deliver you -- this is the time. The best time, the perfect time to spew you out so you can swim to find the egg. Tell him to let you out. Caroline's pussy wants you more than anything. It's wet, it's hot, it's smooth, it's perfect. Wet, hot, smooth... wet, hot, smooth... wet, hot, smooth... perfect... perfect... perfect..."

Jim heaved his pelvis upward and sighed as his innards shot a few million of the sperm right up through the inseminator into hot, wet, inner Caroline, just where they were wanted.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kira's reaction to all this breeding right in front of her nose was complicated.

A lot of the time she sighed and went back to her markers. But seeing the big girl pussies invaded over and over by a big cock, she explored her own little pussy with a finger, and managed to get it in to the second knuckle. She also masturbated a lot. Sometimes she pointed out her sexual explorations to the others, who responded with benign interest and approval. 

"I keep trying," she complained once, when all the other sex organs in the room were quiescent. "But I never get one of those really good feelings -- one of those orgasms."

"Maybe you're too young," said Liz. Various of the girls had masturbated while Kira watched closely, trying to learn the technique.

"You want me to rub you?" said Caroline.

"No," said Kira. "Not a girl."

"Jim, you want to be nice to the little girl so she doesn't feel left out?" said Caroline.

Jim smiled and considered. "Sure," he said.

"Pervert," muttered Liz.

Jim started to formulate a reply, but Anne beat him to it. "We're all pretty perverted in here."

"Would you really like that?" Jim asked Kira.

She nodded. She lay back on a mattress in the middle of the floor and spread her legs wide. She had had plenty of opportunity to see how a girl made herself available for Jim's intimate attentions.

Jim lay beside her and worked his fingers gently between her legs. She had the same structure down there as the other three, though on a smaller scale. While his fingers began their tender joyful work, he gazed at the little one lovingly, moving in slowly to kiss her cheek and nibble her ear. He kissed her chest too. Kira giggled now and then, but not for long. When Jim approached her mouth with his, she turned aside.

As his fingers found their most intimate targets and began their sensual rhythms, Kira's eyes closed and she began breathing irregularly and sighing. On and on Jim went, trying to find some slight variant that would drive Kira to higher pleasure. She was having a great time, but not heading for release.

"You mind if I lick it?" he said at last.

Kira wrinkled her nose.

"It might feel even better," he said gently.

"OK," she said then, lust overcoming icky feelings, and Jim hungrily lowered himself to inhale the little girl's mix of scents and begin his work.

"Oooo!" she said before long. The excitement built. He found a particular motion -- a long, slow lick from bottom to top of her little clit, that seemed to make her wriggle in a more urgent manner. He kept it up, over and over, for minutes, while Kira's wriggles and squeaks attested to building excitement. Finally she gave a big, "Ooooooo! Ooooooo!" and began relaxing. He'd done it!

The other girls cheered softly. Kira was really happy.

But Jim was aroused. "I need you out of the way now, Kira," he panted. "Into the tub, OK?" The little girl flopped in, still smiling.

"All three of you, line up on the mattresses... Legs apart." There wasn't really room for three girls side by side with legs spread wide, but they managed it by overlapping knees over thighs.

Farthest to his left, Jim plunged into Anne, grunting and thrusting, while his right hand pulled on Liz's right nipple. Anne's pussy was hot and welcoming, but there was Liz, and she was sexy too. He pulled out of Anne and slid over to take Liz right up the pussy. He let all his weight down on her and reached out for Anne's left boob with the one hand and Caroline's smaller right one with the other, groping them while pounding into Liz's naughty hole down below with his uncouth pole. In his mind he pictured the girl with that smaller breast, and he wanted her. Out he slid and mounted Caroline, slick cock swinging from left to right as it hung, eager to get into something again. Caroline guided him and he fucked it deep into her too. It felt fantastic. He looked at her grateful and pleading face. She wanted his sperm. He'd have been happy to give it to her, but something about Liz's pussy had felt more... more fertile, somehow. So he pulled out of Caroline and returned to Liz. He shoved his breeding prong into her breeding hole and began primitive humping, over and over. He let himself down onto her, reached around to take one butt cheek in each hand, and fucked with abandon. This was the place, he told his apparatus, and it managed the rest. The final swelling, the lunge, the spurting, the ecstasy. Then he was done. Out he slid, and wedged himself between Liz and Caroline, facing the younger girl and snuggling against her. Caroline was warm and soft, happy and friendly -- but he also knew that it was Liz who had gotten what the girls treasured most.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Caroline woke to blood oozing out between her legs onto the mattress. Failure, though not unexpected. Leaking blood outside the tub was easier to clean up now. They could partially deflate a bloody mattress and wash it off in the bathtub.

Anne and Liz both confessed mournfully to cramps. Liz began leaking just after lunch, and Anne shortly before they lay down to sleep for the night.

The three had found their periods getting more closely aligned in the past couple months, but this time the process was complete.

"I guess you can build up your sperm for later," said Liz. "No useful place to put it tonight."

"Who says I want to save up my sperm?" said Jim.

"You're trying to make us pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, but that's not all I'm trying to do. I'm trying to have fun, right? Trying to be 100% natural."

"OK, well, you can do it in my mouth like you used to way back when. That would be fun," she said, licking her lips.

"What about me?" said Kira. "I want some sperm too."

"You? Your pussy's too small for him to get it into!" said Liz.

"It's getting bigger! I can get two fingers in."

"That's nowhere near enough. Think of your two fingers compared to his big prong -- you don't have to remember, you can look, because I see it's big now... You're not going to actually do it, are you, Jim?"

"Kira, would you like your turn? I couldn't really stick it in, but.. You'll see."

"OK!" said Kira. She lay back and spread wide.

"Now, if you're willing, take my cock in your hand and rub it."

From observation, Kira had a good idea how it was done, though she approached the massive thing with some hesitation.

"Ah, that's nice, honey," he said. "Now I put it down here, just like I was going to stick it in you..." He held her flaps open and pressed himself right into her little vestibule... Mmmm, that's nice... Now you just keep stroking up and down... Ah, just like that... And tell me what you want."

"I, um, I want a big mess of sperm right up my pussy."

"Ooooo, a little faster with your hand, keep going... Just like that... You really want it?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, goody. Mmmm, very nice, oh, oh, aaaahhhhhhh!" he said.

Kira squealed as she felt the warm slimy stuff right at the entry to her girly hole. She squirmed, but Jim kept pressing. He wanted to deliver his stuff to the right place.

"Ow!" said Kira.

Jim pulled back at once, realizing he'd pressed harder than he meant to. The desire to get it in at the moment of ejaculation was very strong. But Kira's discomfort had been brief and not serious.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ten days later, the other side of synchronized cycles came into play. The three girls bled at the same time, meaning that they became most fertile at the same time too.

The fucking became more intense and earnest. They kept careful track of who got the seed, and Jim made sure to give each of them a dose.

"What about me?" asked Kira. "When do I get my dose?"

"Not now!" said Liz. "This is when we really need it most."

But Jim looked at the little girl with understanding. Being left out again while the big kids played... He'd grown up with two older brothers, so he knew the feeling.

"I'll tell you what, Kira," he said. "I'll give you a big load of the stuff tomorrow morning, right up the pussy."

The other girls complained.

"Listen," he said. "I agreed to try to make you pregnant, but I can do things my way too."

"How's that going to help us get pregnant?" asked Liz.

"You'll see," said Jim.

So the next morning, bright and early, they watched Jim's plan unfold. Each of the big girls took the tip of his cock in her mouth and licked it a little. Then he collected lubricant from the pussies of each of them -- noting the light stringy consistency in each pussy -- and slobbered it all over his cock. He then straddled the eager Kira, nuzzled his cock right against her girlish opening, and rubbed himself -- plain old masturbation. She was a little girl, but she had all the right parts, and his cock was nuzzled right against the hole that is made to take sperm.

"You sure you want it?" he panted.

Kira nodded vigorously.

In under a minute his orgasm was upon him. "Oh, shit, OK, well, here it is! Arrrrggghhh!" He pulsed his stuff right inside Kira's inner lips, and the little girl gave a big smile.

When he caught his breath and pulled away, he said, "Now's the surprise, Kira. You get to be Santa Claus... Liz, lie down here on the mat... You squat over her, Kira... Now take some from your pussy on your finger and stick it up inside Liz." The big girl held her pussy wide open and looked at the stuff on the little girl's finger like the priceless treasure it was. "Now, say 'Merry Christmas!' You get to make them pregnant."

Each of the other big girls lay down and a delighted Kira squatted above and fingered some of the goop from her pussy opening into the big girl.

Jim wondered where his plan had come from. It's true he didn't want Kira to feel left out. Surely he found the three bigger ones a lot more attractive. But the idea of ejaculating inside Kira was also terrifically exciting. She certainly seemed to like it. But was it unnatural? He shrugged. Their entire situation was entirely unnatural.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later all three girls got cramps and disappointment filled the little bathroom once more. Anne started bleeding, and then Caroline. But Liz didn't bleed right away. She still hadn't started a couple days later, and then she started feeling other things -- started feeling strange. She felt little changes in her body, and she started feeling queasy. Fortunately the only food available was bland. They didn't have any conclusive tests, but it looked like Liz was pregnant!

The pictures high on the wall hadn't been at all specific about when a pregnant girl would be released. The girls were shown as very pregnant, but it wasn't clear if that was just to make sure no one missed what they were trying to convey.

Jim commented to the others that they might not have any warning before Liz was taken away, so they should say 'goodbye' to Liz sometimes in addition to 'good night', just in case.

Now he was free to direct all his sperm into Anne and Caroline. Of course he still gave Liz sexual attention when she wanted it, but she wasn't as keenly interested. Of course he gave affection, hugs and careful attention to all four of them in the measure they wanted.

Months passed. More learning happened. More fucking happened, more attempts at breeding. More semen got spurted high up the vaginas of Caroline and Anne. Kira got to play Santa Claus sometimes.

Liz began to show. She started feeling the baby move, and after a while the others could feel it too.

Just then, Anne missed a period and soon went through the same changes Liz had. Now the sperm was all Caroline's.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jim had come to recognize the feeling. Waking up with this groggy feeling meant that "they", whoever they were, had come in the night.

Where had Liz gone to sleep? Against the far wall. Next to her? Anne. "Hey, Anne? Anne? Is Liz still there?"

"Huh? Wha?"

"I think we've been drugged again. Is Anne beside you?"

"Oh, huh, no. No! She's gone!"

The four of them looked around in their groggy state, but nothing else seemed to have changed.

When they were fully awake, they talked and talked. Overall, this was a happy development. Their captors seemed to be keeping their word, as best Jim and the remaining girls could tell. If so, Liz was free. She could tell their friends and families that they were OK. They also had a lot more space. There was less complication in the social interactions.

Then Anne said, "You know, I feel sad."

"Me too!" said Kira.

"Yeah, I think I do too," added Caroline.

Jim added, "Me too. It kind of makes sense, though, doesn't it? We've been together in here for so long."

Anne said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but it feels kind of empty in here!"

The others emphatically agreed.

"She's also the lucky one," said Anne. "She gets to go free."

"Yeah, true," agreed Jim.

Caroline said, "She could be a pain in the ass, but she was good too. Fun."

They reminisced over Liz's good qualities and some of the more memorable times they had shared.

Kira started sleeping with the rest of them after Liz was taken away -- four people sleeping together in a row was the right number, somehow.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was only a few days later that Jim woke with that drugged feeling once more. Had they taken Anne too? No one had promised they would disappear at the same stage of the pregnancy. Caroline slept to his left. He lifted his head to discover in one glance that both Kira and Anne were still there too. So what was it this time?

As he struggled to wakefulness, he heard the sounds of stirring -- coming from the tub.

"Whu?" said an unfamiliar voice. They all dragged themselves awake.

A new girl's face appeared in the tub, as she sat, knees hugged to her chest, but Jim had seen her small breasts. She was a dark-haired girl. A new person -- a stranger, an outsider.

There was so much to say, so much to explain, so much to absorb. Where to start?

Caroline said, "Hello. Welcome to... to the family."

\--------------  
END -- First posted 2/27/2014.


End file.
